Collision
by Reigning Devil
Summary: Two worlds collide with unexpected consequences. Will Hogwarts be able to cope with two Draco Malfoys and a female Harry Potter? HD slash and DMOC
1. Default Chapter

All I own is Heather

"Draco what are we going to do?" The blonde haired boy standing near her opened his moth to answer her before slapping a hand over her mouth and pulling against the wall, holding her in front of him. He suppressed a groan as he did so, partly because he had hit his bruised back on the wall and partly because having her against him like this was stirring things that didn't need to be stirred at this time. When he felt her giggling against his hand he used his mind link with her to try and subdue her. _"Do you have no idea of the seriousness of this situation? One sound and we're dead, and you giggling is a sound!"_ His aggravation came through clearly in the sound of his mental voice. _"Well it's not my fault I'm giggling, you should try and keep a handle on your emotions, or better yet, get us out of here and I'll do it."_ She was trying to be serious but couldn't quite manage, she had a feeling that if she didn't laugh at this she'd go mad, and this definitely wasn't the time or the place for that. She was about to start speaking to him again when he pulled her up tighter against him and they heard two pairs of footsteps going past. Looking at her she nodded and flicked out her hands toward the Death Eaters going past, they froze in mid-step and the two teenagers hurried out into the hallway and grabbed a Death Eater each and hauled them back into their little alcove. Draco stared at his girlfriend as she started to strip off the Death Eaters; steam was practically coming out of his ears when she blatantly started to check out their bodies. "Hmm, not bad" she said as she got stripped the second one down to his boxers. Turning round with robes and masks bundled in her arms she smirked a distinctly Malfoy smirk. "Not jealous are you babe, you know you're the only one for me, right." Her last words were spoken against his lips, her breath ghosting over them, the gorgeous body he craved pressed up against him, the robes she had stolen from the frozen figures behind them discarded onto a protruding piece of rock. Throwing discretion to the winds, forgetting everything except the gorgeous girl in front of him he lowered his head and pulled her into a savage kiss with both parties vying for dominance. Slamming her up against a wall things were getting heated when they were distracted by the sound of another set of footsteps coming their way. Hurriedly they pulled the on the masks and robes over their clothes and stepped into the corridor and started moving purposefully towards their destination.

After a few minutes and a few near heart attacks they reached a stout wooden door in the dungeons. Whispering a spell the door swung open and the two walked into a dungeon occupied by a battered and bruised Severus Snape. "What the hell took you two so long?" He attempted to snarl, however the effect was spoiled by the hacking cough that erupted from his chest after he spoke. Heather blanched and moved swiftly to his side at the sight of blood coming out of his mouth. While Draco worked on freeing his godfather from the chains and spells binding him his girlfriend healed the minor injuries and started an accelerated healing process on the major ones, that being all she could risk without the surge of positive, healing energy alerting the Death eaters that they were in their base.

With a loud clank the heavy chains fell to the cell, causing the teenagers to look up warily in case the noise had been heard and Severus to moan pitifully at the pain the noise caused his aching head. When they were satisfied that no one was coming they set to work getting Severus ready to travel, standing his up, with his weight mainly on Draco he made a pathetic, bedraggled figure who continually winced in pain. Standing in front of the two of them Heather breathed in and opened her senses to the ghost roads.

The ghost roads were the paths travelled by restless spirits, cursed souls or souls with unfinished business. There were a myriad of reasons for the ghosts to travel these roads but only a few mortals could do so, and the ghost would let on even fewer travel with their permission. As far as they knew Heather was the only one the ghosts would allow, and had been for the last hundred years. Voldemort could travel the roads but not without facing a lot of opposition from the ghosts.

Silently a crackling silver slit appeared in mid-air directly in front of Heather, slowly it widened and a dozen insubstantial hands flowed their fingers around their fingers around the edges in an effort to speed up the opening of the doorway. When it was wide enough for the three of them to step through side-by-side it stopped growing and stayed still. Swiftly Heather moved next to her third honorary uncle and gently put his arm around her shoulders as he started to sway again. They stepped forwards and went through the portal and it closed silently behind them.

The ghost roads were coloured in various shades of grey, flimsy spectres walked by them, reaching out and stroking their hair and arms. Draco looked around apprehensively, no matter how many times Heather brought him here, and the knowledge that he wouldn't be hurt as long as he was with her, he was still nervous. Heather walked along, absently waving to or stroking the ghosts that passed by her, she knew how they craved physical contact and she always tried to provide them with it if she could.

After what felt like an hour they emerged from another slit in space into the cluttered office of Albus Dumbledore. Gently they lowered their battered cargo onto an armchair and left him to be fussed over by Madam Pomfrey and his two lovers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Yawning Heather allowed herself to been pulled into Draco's protective embrace, curling up in his lap as they sat on another arm chair they watched as Snape returned to normal.

As everyone was talking Heather tuned out and lifted her hand to her forehead and massaged it, grazing her fingers over the crescent moon scar. Looking down at her Draco kissed her temple and softly asked if she was all right, trying not to disturb anyone else in the room. "I don't know, my head is killing me, it feels as though I'm still walking the roads." Her face was contorted in pain, for the next few minutes she clamped down on the pain, but then everyone turned to her as a scream of pain ripped from her throat. She fell on the floor and started convulsing, the pain was intense and a wall erected itself around her and no one could get through. Draco was the only one who could touch her as he had been inside the wall when it appeared. He crouched down beside her and tried to stop her convulsing, tears were streaming down his cheeks as he tried to help his girlfriend. He never noticed the transition from the Headmaster's office to a skewed version of the ghost roads to a dark dungeon where the wall lost its strength and collapsed in on itself. All he could hear, all he could see was his girlfriend and the tortured screams coming from her, screams that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He noticed that they seemed to be getting a little quiter and filled with less pain which was when he noticed the change of scenery in his periphery vision. Crouching over her he cast every healing spell he knew and even sent some of his own life energy to her. Sharing his love and life with her through their bond. After about ten minutes of the screams decreasing in pain levels and volume they finally stopped completely and he gathered Heather into his lap and rocked her gently, kissing her forehead and murmuring soothing words to her while simultaneously surveying his surroundings and the crowd of people looking at them.

He took a double take when he recognised what seemed to be the dungeons potion classroom, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Ron Weasley, 'Mione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle, at least they looked like it, but they weren't. He didn't know how he knew that. But the real clue that all wasn't right with the world was the sight of himself standing opposite him, and a male version of Heather.

Clearing his throat and swallowing a few times before he could speak he ignored asking questions about where he was, those could wait. "Madam Pomfrey, could you please have a look at Heather, she's stopped screaming but I'm not very good at healing spells and, and..." he couldn't carry on over the lump in his throat and the tears coursing down his cheeks. He shoved the man who looked like Snape out of the way when he tried to stop him following Pomfrey to the Hospital Wing; Heather was most important thing at this moment.

Please, please review


	2. Who are you

Thanks to **Jaina2 **& **QueenNarca **for reviewing. Here's the next update. And especially thanks to QueenNarca for reviewing both of my stories.

"_Heather" mind link speaking_

Several hours after they had appeared Heather had been sedated and now Draco was just sitting by her bed, clutching her hand, waiting for her to wake up, which could be any minute Madam Pomfrey said. Apparently all of the nerves in her body had fired at the same time, generating unspeakable agony that her body was finding it extremely difficult to cope, although with the amount of pain her body was in she should be dead. Draco had smiled a little at that thought, his girl was so tough, but she always looked so small and so delicate.

Just as his eyes were beginning to drift closed, despite the effort he was using to keep them open, he felt a soft tug on his had. Looking at Heather he saw her head turn slightly towards him and then she opened her eyes to reveal the clear emerald depths and she just looked so adorable and wonderful that he couldn't help softly leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss, then stroking her hair while his face was just a few inches above hers. She blinked up at him sleepily and blushed at the look in his eyes, adding some colour back to the now white complexion that should be flawless peaches and cream. "What happened?" She asked softly, "How did I get here?"

"I think something's really wrong Heather, this place looks like Hogwarts, but it isn't. For one thing they still have houses, I think they use wand magic there are people here who look just like us. Well just like me, and there's a guy version of you." She giggled softly at that before lifting her head a few inches to give him a light kiss. "Oh, babe, don't distract me now, we need to be serious. I think we're in an alternate reality. No, don't look at me like that; I went back through my memories while you were sedated. I was mainly concentrated on you, but I think we went through a really weird version of the ghost roads and somehow ended up here." Her face scrunched up and her eyes unfocused and he could tell she was stretching her senses out, looking for the magical signatures. "It's very similar to home," she said slowly, "but the main difference is the magic, here there's one thick film being pulled in all directions. Whereas at home there are the different layers of different thicknesses for different skills and levels of ability." She sank back into her pillows after the effort that had cost her and he turned to get this world's Madam Pomfrey when the hand on his arm stopped him.

Heather had moved over slightly on the bed and had flipped the covers back, making room for him. _"Baby I can tell you haven't slept and after last night you need to rest, just the same as me."_ Smiling softly he took off his shoes and climbed into bed with her and folded her in his arms. And there they fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower Ron was pacing up and down the boys dormitory and Hermione and Harry were sitting on Harry's bed. Hermione was injecting comments into Ron's ramblings about the two teenagers who had crashed through the ceiling of their potions lab. Harry was just sitting on his bed, thinking, that girl, the one who had been screaming, she could have been his twin sister, and the boy was definitely Draco Malfoy. What he couldn't quite understand though was why he was so tender with her; the Malfoy he knew could never be that caring about anything, especially not a Potter. He didn't doubt that they were alternate versions of himself and Malfoy, that was nothing compared to some of the stuff he'd seen. And what had happened at the Department of Mysteries had desensitised him to anything out of the ordinary, he was used to it now.

Suddenly he got up and strode towards the door, when his friends got up to follow him and asked where he was going he said that he was going to the medical wing to see who those people were and that he wanted them to stay there, as he closed the door he could hear them saying how Sirius's death was still affecting him if he could brush off his best friends like that and he felt like slamming his fist into a wall, ho was he supposed to deal with it of they wouldn't leave it alone for more than five seconds at a time.

When he arrived at the hospital wing he saw Draco Malfoy a few steps ahead of him, "What are you doing here Potter?" he snapped, obviously irritated at having to share the same space as the Gryffindor. "I'm here to see about those two who appeared in potion, what about you?"

"Same. I have to say Potter, I never thought a female version of you could be attractive, but it would seem I was wrong." That struck Harry dumb, female version, what about any version, he knew Draco was gay, everyone in the school did, him coming out of the closet had led to Madame Pomfrey having to give practically every girl in the school Pep-Up potion to help them over the bouts of depression his announcement caused. But there was no way he could fancy Harry, no matter how much he wanted it, Harry was still in the closet, he didn't know what Ron would do if he came out and he didn't particularly want to find out, he knew Ron wasn't all that tolerant about homosexuals, it was one of his favourite pieces of ammunition against Malfoy, but that might just be because it was Malfoy, who knows.

Looking up from his reverie he saw that Malfoy had gone into the hospital and he hurried to follow him. He nearly smashed into Malfoy who was listening to Madam Pomfrey and when she turned to pick up some medicine for the girl Malfoy smirked at him. Seeing as how the new arrivals seemed to be alternate copies of themselves she supposed she could allow them into see them. As she was extremely busy she asked the to make sure that the girl took the potion she shoved into Malfoy's hands and pushed them in the direction of the private room they were occupying.

Entering the room Draco and Harry froze at the sight before them. There, on the same bed, curled around each other were Draco Malfoy and a female Harry Potter. As they stood there she woke up and saw them standing in front of her, she looked a bit shocked at first, switching her eyes from the slowly waking boy at her side to the one in front of her several times before believing what she was seeing. Then she focused her eyes on their twins that were set in the face of a boy who could have been her twin.

Smiling softly at them she gently shook the blonde beside her until he woke and then indicated the boys standing at the foot of the bed, still in shock over seeing themselves, technically speaking anyway, wrapped around each other.

When the two on the bed was comfortable she asked, "Who are you?" The simplicity of the question eased the tension and Harry and Draco moved to sit on the chairs at the side of the bed, and Draco passed her the potion and she with a grimace she swallowed it, almost gagging at the bitter taste. "I'm Harry Potter, that's Draco Malfoy. How are you feeling?" He cleared is throat at the end of his sentence, blushing as he remembered her screams and realising how stupid that sounded. "Well I've had by body set on fire with pain, I've been thrown through the roads to another reality and I have my boyfriend here coddling me. And I'm staring at another Draco and a male copy of me. I'm just fine, how are you?" The tilt of her head and the sound of her voice made everyone laugh, and then the serious talking started.


	3. Explanations

Again, sadly, I own nothing but Heather.

"How did you get from you reality to this one though?" Harry asked, thoroughly bewildered. He had asked that question before but the two Malfoys and Heather had started spouting off technicalities and magical calculations, thoroughly confusing him. "And can you please explain in English this time." He mock glared at Malfoy when he sniggered, then stopped to shake his head in bewilderment at the action, if anyone had told him this morning that he would be laughing **with** Draco Malfoy in the evening, he would have told them they were barmy and walked off, dismissing it.

"Okay, English, right." Heather paused, wondering how to phrase this simply. "Do you get the theory of the ghost roads?" He shook his head hesitantly. "Well the ghost roads are the paths travelled by the dead, those with anything that stops them moving on. Some mages, not many, can travel those paths, and the ghosts let a few of those travel willingly, those who have grey necromancy, those who command black black necromancy can travel, but the ghosts always oppose them."

"What about white necromancy?" Harry interrupted.

"There's no such thing," replied the new Draco, "necromancy is the power of talking to the dead, walking through shadows, there's no possible way for that to ever be termed light."

"Right, well, I use grey, Voldemort uses black, we think he found a way to get some black necromancy into by magic. He probably used necromancy spells on Sev; he knew I'd come to get him, so the magic would mingle with mine when I healed him. The two ways of walking the roads mismatched in my body and sent us through one of the slanted roads, the magics fighting each other is what caused the pain."

Uh huh, well that explanation was a lot clearer that the last one. "Is Voldemort still trying to control the wizarding world in your reality as well?" That came from Malfoy; Harry had decided to call the one from his world Malfoy and the other Draco, just to make things easier. "Yeah, the idiot disappeared after he tried to kill Heather, we think he was sent to the roads and because he was weakened the ghosts could trap him there, until that stupid bloody father of mine and the other Death Eaters found a way to release him." Draco replied, Heather laid a calming hand on his arm when he started to get upset about it. "Is Peter Pettigrew still grovelling in front of Voldemort?" Harry asked, somehow it seemed important to know if Wormtail betrayed his parents in every reality. "WHAT, why would uncle Peter be working for Voldemort." Heather was mad now; her uncles would never work for that lunatic, never. "UNCLE PETER, why are you calling him that. That creep betrayed my parents. They died because of him, he was their secret keeper and he told Voldemort were they were. And he got away with it, framed his own death getting Sirius sent to Azkaban." He was sobbing at the end of it, he couldn't help it, everything seemed to be too emotional after Sirius's death. He felt a pair of soft arms wrap around him and soothing sounds were murmured in his ear. "Shh, shh, it's okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories or anything. But uncle Peter never did that back home, none of the Marauders were the secret keepers, they all felt it would be too obvious, I don't know who betrayed them, but it wasn't uncle Peter." Looking up from the boy in her arms she stared at the two identical blondes before her. "Can you two go and find us some proper clothes please, thanks." She waited until they had left the room before turning back to Harry, "Now, I'm going to talk and you're going to listen and either nod or shake your head, okay. Right now. When you were a baby did Voldemort kill your parents, try to kill you only the spell backfired and leave you with a scar." He nodded, pointing to the lightning scar on his forehead, and his eyes widened when he was shown the crescent moon scar. "Now, I'm assuming that since you said Sirius was in Azkaban, and Peter was with Voldemort you were sent to the Dursleys." Another nod. "Right, well that's where we differ, the rest of the Marauders brought me up." She smiled when she thought of her uncles, they paled, they were going to flip when they found out she'd been sent to another world. Looking back at the boy in front of her she spoke again, "Look lets not start sniping about our different pasts, please, its neither of ours fault what happened in our pasts. Different worlds, different realities."

Just as she finished the two Dracos came in. "We found some clothes Heather." He smiled at her boyfriend and took the clothes, making a face at the ugliness of them. She shook them and they transfigured into a short blue denim skirt and an emerald green fitted ¾ sleeve shirt. She grabbed her shoes and made them thigh high dragon-hide boots. Draco made his a white sleeveless muscle t-shirt, skin-tight leather trousers and dragon-hide boots. Drawing the curtains the two of them shoved Harry and Malfoy outside and proceeded to change. Outside the two boys were disconcerted by the giggles and soft laughs coming from inside. They backed away from each other with strange looks on their faces.

When Heather and Draco emerged from their curtained area they found the boys sitting at opposite ends of the room with expressions made up of a mix of lust, and embarrassment, laughing they each moved to grab the arm of their counterpart and pulled them towards the door. "Wait!" Malfoy shouted, digging his feet in the floor and pulling Draco to a halt. "What are you going to do?"

"We're going to do what Malfoys and Marauders are best at, aren't we Eclipse?"

"Absolutely Dragon. We're going to make an entrance."

Malfoy and Draco stared at each other, twin expressions of dread appearing on their faces as their doubles linked arms and sauntered towards the door. Malfoy was fully aware of what he could do when he wanted to be dramatic, and so was Harry. Looking at his watch Malfoy realised that everyone would be at the Great Hall. Racing after them with Harry on his heels they caught up in an empty corridor near the Great Hall. Their faces spoke for their anxiety and Draco and Heather rushed to explain their plan. "Don't worry, everything'll be fine, we're just going to walk in there and give everyone a bit of a shock."

"Hey you guys still have the house system right. Okay, Drake, you go sit with Draco at his table; I'll go and sit with Harry. Oh by the way, my Draco is going to become Drake for convenience. So ready to go." Cutting off any questions they may have had Drake wrapped and arm around Heather's shoulders, and slung one loosely around Harry's while Heather wrapped one arm around Drake's waist and one around Draco's. They made a striking group, platinum to ebony, back to platinum, then ebony again. For Harry and Draco the sight of their smiles was infectious and as they all headed towards the hall the smiles turned into malicious smirks at the thought of the chaos they were going to cause. Then the doors swung open, and the smirks only grew.

Again please can readers review.


	4. Making an Entrance

I only own Heather unfortunately.

Silence spread from the door to the teacher's dais as the doubles entered. Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped when they saw their best friend standing in the doorway with a girl who could be his twin and **two** Draco Malfoys! They all stood there with identical smirks, after a few seconds of standing still; basking in the atmosphere they were creating they moved forward, still connected. They stopped a few feet in front of the dais, and the new Potter and Malfoy detached themselves from the twins and stepped forwards a few more steps, still wrapped around each other.

"Professor Dumbledore. Good to know that some things never change."

"Draco Malfoy, would I be correct in presuming that you and the young lady here have managed to make your way here from an alternate reality?" His eyes were twinkling away, he knew they were putting on a show and was going to play along with them.

"My name is Heather, Heather Potter, and yes you would be correct. See we think that Voldemort messed with the roads somehow and sent us here."

"We aren't entirely sure how to get back just yet so we're gonna hang around for a while."

Finishing with that they each moved to sit at their counterpart's tables, digging into the food. Completely ignoring the stares.

Eventually the meal resumed, but for the rest of the evening all of the conversation revolved around the newcomers. The Slytherins were finding ways to turn it to their advantage, the Gryffindors wondered if heather would fight against Voldemort, the Hufflepuffs wondered what they were like, and the Ravenclaws were wondering what Heather had meant by 'the roads'.

After the feast the heather and Drake went to Dumbledore's office and were closeted in there with him for several hours.

"We have the Order at home as well, and Voldemort came back at the end of our fifth. And yes, before you ask professor, I, a Malfoy, am fighting Voldemort." He sank back in his chair, looking disgusted at the fact that he had to explain he was working for the light because of his name! Dumbledore watched, his eyes twinkling, as Heather reached over and stroked his hair and he leaned towards her hand. "Professor", she spoke, "we know that somehow Voldemort mixed his magic with mine and that caused the ghost roads to send us here. What we don't know is how to get back, we could probably come up with a potion or a spell but it could take us a couple of months. Would it be all right if we stayed here and went to lessons, it'd be interesting to see what the magic is like here?"

"It would be our pleasure. I'm assuming that you're in the houses that you sat at tonight."

Looking at each other Draco replied. "We don't know, we sat there because your versions of us did. We don't have houses at our Hogwarts, there was some really serious inter-house rivalry back in the 1600s and they got rid of the houses. Well except for quidditch teach but that's just done alphabetically, the first quarter is put in Hufflepuff, second in Ravenclaw, like that."

"Ah, well if you just try the hat on we'll sort you, but I think it would be better for you to have your own rooms rather than staying in the House dormitories."

Nodding they each moved to try on the ratty old hat, and sure enough, Drake went into Slytherin and Heather into Gryffindor.

Instead of going into the common rooms that night Dumbledore led them through various corridors until he stopped in front of a ceiling-to-floor portrait of Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. "Password" Arthur intoned in a deep, serious voice.

"Choose a password." After a few seconds conferring through their mind link they said in unison, "Malfoy Marauders." If he headmaster was surprised he hid it well and the portrait swung open. I have some work to be getting on with so I'll see the two of you for breakfast. With that he turned and left and the two walked through the portrait, and once it had swung shut silently behind them they were left to examine their surroundings.

They were standing in a large suite decorated in blue black and silver. There was a huge fireplace with a fire burning inside; there was a black leather three-piece suite of furniture and blue cushions shot with silver. There were two small flights of stairs each leading to a bedroom with an interconnecting bathroom in-between.

They looked at each other, simultaneously shook their heads and both headed up the stairs on the left, they wouldn't be needing the other bedroom. Once they were inside Heather went to have a shower, she was still feeling a bit sore from what had happened, even after her, all the healing spells and potions.

While she was doing that Draco took all the clothes and spar bits of material in the room and set about creating a wardrobe for them, shirts, trousers, skirts, underwear, shoes and nightclothes. He threw a nightie through the door for Heather and climbed into bed.

When she emerged from the bathroom and climbed into bed with him he grabbed her and pulled her close. He was still hearing those screams she had made this morning, sounds like that were the sounds of his nightmares. Whenever they had a fight with Voldemort the night before they would spend together. And he would touch her, kiss her, hold her, and make her scream, screams that weren't filled with pain. He gripped her tighter, not noticing when the skin around his fingers turned red. Suddenly he rolled over on top of her, pinning her beneath him. She smiled up at him saucily, "Is there a reason for the wrestling match Mr Malfoy or did you just feel like it?" Instead of answering he leaned down and forcefully ravaged her mouth, in breaks for air he whispered against her face. "I thought you were dieing when you started screaming." "I never want to hear that sound again." "You're mine I never want to loose you." Understanding she let him kiss her and hold her as much as he needed.

When he'd slowed down a little she pushed him back over onto his back and cuddled up against him with her head on his chest. "Shh, baby, go to sleep, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere I promise. When we get back we'll kick Voldie's ass. I promise you." Kissing his cheek she laid down next to him and they went to sleep. They would worry about tomorrow when it came.

Please review everyone. Thanks to **Jaina2 **and **Descendant** **of Doom **for reviewing the last chapter.


	5. Protection

Unfortunately all I own is Heather.

Waking up the next day it took Drake a few seconds to remember where he was, then he looked down at the angel beside him. Not wanting to disturb her he carefully got out of the bed and moved to the bathroom for a shower. While the water was running over him he pondered their predicament. From what he had gleaned from Draco and Harry this world ran on the same principles as theirs, Ministry of Magic, evil lunatic half-blood trying to take over the wizarding world. The only real difference apart from personality quirks seemed to be the way magic was used, they didn't channel specific powers through their body and chant spells, they used a wand, which seemed a bit ridiculous, but hey. Assuming that the teachers still had the same skills, they should be able to help the two of them come up with a spell to get them back home. What worried him the most was Voldemort; he sent them to this world for a reason. If he had just wanted to get rid of them he would have sent them to an ice world or something. The creep had a plan and it had something to do with Heather, he knew it. He was distracted when a pair of arms slid around his waist and pulled the sponge out of his hand.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" A smoky voice asked him as soft hands that he knew so well massaged the sweet smelling soap into his chest, down along his stomach and then further. Holding her hands under the water Heather collected some in her hands and sluiced it down his chest, washing off the soap. Turning around in her arms he loomed over her and pressed her against the wall, her body was glistening with the water running over her, ebony hair was a stark contrast against the ivory skin. He leant down to kiss her, brushing his lips over her plump pink ones, they were heating up along with the water. He kneeled on the floor and ran his tongue all over her body she threw her head back against the wall, moaning softly. Standing he lifted her and wrapped her legs round his waist, then slammed against the wall. Still kissing her furiously. He slid into her and started a rhythm, slow and building up faster, they were moaning each other's names until they both came with a cry. Smiling down from above him like the angel she was Heather slid down to stand opposite him and smiled.

Later the two were moving down a corridor heading to the potions dungeons, they had skipped breakfast and eaten in their suite. Opening the door they walked into a room filled with silence, Snape was standing at the front and everyone was taking notes. Nonchalantly they walked through the room and seated them selves at the back, on a desk in-between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Heather smiled benignly at the professor and Drake said, "It's all right, carry on." Everyone gaped at the sight, including Snape. Twin smirks appeared on the newcomers' faces, they loved causing trouble, apart from defeating Voldemort it was what they lived for.

Getting over his shock Snape continued with the lesson, not being able to take points from Gryffindor without taking them from Slytherin, which he wouldn't do. He continued with his lecture, talking about the properties of various herbs and runes. They annoyed him by answering everyone right, beating Hermione for answers, and the rest of the class was amazed when they were drawn into a debate with Snape about which herbs you would use in a spirit potion, and which runes could be better used to augment them. When every Gryffindor looked to Hermione for a translation she shrugged, as lost as all the others.

When the bell rang and everyone left Heather whispered to Drake and he followed Draco out the door, heading to Charms, while Heather remained behind. "Professor Snape, drake and I were wondering if you would be able to help us with something. We need to make a potion or spell to get us back home, and you've helped us with lots of potions before, we were hoping you'd help us again now." She threw puppy dog eyes towards him, knowing that their Snape could never resist them. He sighed, glared, and then, "I'll help you. On one condition, no one finds out, I have enough things to worry about without children gossiping about how I'm going soft."

"No, no, we wouldn't want that." She was smiling a little but trying to hide it. Turning she left the room, leaving Snape behind. He tidied up his desk, getting ready for the third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Although he would never admit it, he thought he was going to like those two, he hadn't had a good debate like that in years, he was the only one in this school who saw the true art of potion making, except perhaps for Draco and a few other Slytherins.

"Didn't you have houses at your Hogwarts then?" The Slytherins were walking towards the greenhouses in a cluster, a few paces behind the Golden Trio who were eavesdropping and not doing a very good job of covering it up. "No, there was a huge house war centuries ago and they got rid of the system."

"A little bit of advice then for you mate," Blaise said, swinging an arm over Drake's shoulder, "You might want to dump your girl, anyone who gets put into Gryffindor isn't any good for a Slytherin." He smirked at Theodore Nott and a couple of the other boys walking with them, and so was completely unprepared when he was slammed into a stonewall by an irate blond. "I don't care if you look like one of my best friends, you say anything about my girlfriend again, and I'll fucking kill you. Got that." He let the boy go stalking off towards greenhouse 6, brushing past the trio, he was followed by Draco who sneered at Blaise and smirked at Harry as he followed his double.

Soon after they had walked off Heather appeared on the scene. When everyone's eyes turned to her, and she saw the jeer Blaise sent in her direction, she guessed what had happened, being accustomed to her boyfriend's jealousy. She stretched out her senses and located him, without a backward glance she rushed off, she could feel the anger growing in him, and the last time he had been this mad he had blown up a huge patch of the Forbidden Forest.

When she reached the greenhouse she saw two Draco Malfoys one calmly talking, the other trying his very best not to blow something up. Walking in she sat down on a table and pulled her boyfriend in close to her. She sat him on the bench beside her and pulled his head onto her shoulder. Soothing him she quietly asked for Draco to tell her what had happened. It was what she had expected. Gesturing she told him to go into the correct greenhouse for the lesson.

Once he was gone she sent her mind questing towards her soulmates, soothing the confusion she found there, no words were spoken, they just knew what was going on. After a few minutes they arrived in the greenhouse and Professor Sprout started to scold them they just stared at her, until she quailed beneath their cold stares. They spent the lesson at the back of the room, and to everyone's surprise Draco Malfoy joined them, and that meant that his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle did as well. Throughout the practical part of the lesson Ron was continually talking about how Heather was a disgrace to the Gryffindors, she hadn't been near one all day. When it came to the theory part of the lesson Harry had had enough and moved to sit next to Draco. He saw small smiles of gratitude from Drake, Heather, and surprisingly Draco. It appeared that Malfoy was taking his counterparts troubles to heart. The day passed with the newcomers gradually regaining their mischievous personalities.

For the rest of the day they remained isolated from the two rival houses, their only contacts being Harry, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. The two sidekicks surprised Harry with their lively personalities once they got comfortable with them.

Later that evening when the Slytherins were all sequestered in the common room, the door swung open. No one paid any attention, thinking it was just someone who had been out after curfew. They were all surprised when a blue ball of energy came flying through the room and hit the wall, scant centimetres above Blaise's head. Everyone looked up to see Heather Potter standing there, murder looming in her eyes.

Before anyone could say anything she threw another ball into the opposite wall. "Everyone listen to me, because this is the only time I am going to say this. And I just came from the Gryffindors, telling them the exact same thing." Her voice was cold, threatening. "You have no idea what our lives are, who we are. But what you should have noticed is that Drake is very protective, so am I. The last person who tried to hurt me he blew into a million pieces. And the last Death Eater that attacked him I froze, he'll stay frozen for eternity, but he will live that long, be self-aware that long. If you try anything we will do something just as bad to you. Is that clear." With one last cool stare around the common room she turned on her heel, throwing one last energy ball behind her, smothering all the light.

In the dark no one saw Draco's smirk, no one saw him mouth the words, "I've got you now Lucius. Now there's three Malfoys on you tail."

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please do so again ï


	6. Powers

Thanks to** Descendant of Doom **for reviewing my last chapter.

At breakfast the next morning everyone was surprised when Drake and Heather didn't appear, they weren't at potions, charms, herbology, anywhere. That evening at dinner everyone was gossiping about what could have happened, the whole school knew what Drake had done to Blaise the day before, could Dumbledore have put him and Heather in an isolated part of the castle. Then the gossip halted and silence ruled in the hall as Harry Potter, Golden Boy of Gryffindor walked over to the Slytherins. They all watched as he leant over and whispered into the ear of Draco Malfoy. With a nod the blond stood and they walked out of the hall together.

If you had looked at the Gryffindor table at that moment you would have seen the face of Ronald Weasley turn the same red as his hair, steam was practically coming out of his ears. He couldn't understand what his best friend was doing, first he spends an entire evening talking to Malfoy and the doubles, then he walks into the feast with them, as though it was nothing unusual. Then he sits with them in herbology, totally blowing off his best friends, and house loyalties, and then he voluntarily goes to the Slytherin table and leaves with Malfoy. What was going on?

_"Malfoy, do you know where Drake and Heather's rooms are. I'm worried about them. They were acting really strange yesterday." With a silent nod Draco stood and they walked out of the hall together. Both aware of the chaos they were causing, but discarding it as unimportant. _

Present time 

10 minutes after they had left the hall, and Draco had lead Harry through a maze of passages he had never been through before, they arrived before the portrait of King Arthur. They stood there for ten minutes being insulted by Sir Galahad until the portrait swung open revealing Heather, dressed only in an oversize emerald t-shirt showing off a golden shoulder and long, perfectly shaped golden legs. Unfortunately neither of the boys appreciated these assets, as they were too busy appreciating each other's, subconsciously of course. Silently Heather moved away from the opening in the wall, and they stepped through.

Inside they found a roaring fire and Drake cocooned in thick, white quilt, on a black armchair, hands wrapped round a white mug decorated in black, filled with hot chocolate. They seated themselves on the couch the other side of the fire while Heather climbed back into the thick cocoon. With a wave of her hand Draco and Harry found themselves holding hot chocolate as well. "Where were you both today?" Draco winced, no wonder Harry had been put in Gryffindor, the boy had absolutely no subtlety, nice muscles though.

The two on the chair looked at each other, then Drake spoke. "We stayed here. It finally caught up that we were somewhere in a different world, with no foreseeable way to get back, while Voldemort could be killing our friends without Heather's power." Seeing the questioning looks about his last statement he explained. "In our world some of the most powerful witches and wizards, mages even, before they died they trapped their power in wells in space, every few hundred years that power is reborn. So that it isn't lost from the world. Heather has several of those magical spirits in her. Merlin, you know, the one from Camelot. The Vampire Queen, Riana, Kelmarian. All tremendously powerful. Voldemort has the same amount of spirits in him. Heather is the only person he's truly afraid of. He doesn't exactly want to go one on one with Dumbledore, but, you get the point." Throughout his speech jaws had dropped and eyes had grown wider, and Heather blushed in embarrassment. "There was another reason we stayed here though, we could feel someone, it was like Voldie, but not quite, we think it was your worlds version of him." Here Heather took up the tale. "We've been scanning the minds of everyone who we know is associated with Voldemort back home, seeing if they still work for him now, and whether they know anything about us. Because I'm sure he knows we're here. I'm sure of it."

The minds of the two boys were whirling, Harry was trying to decipher what they had said about spirits, and wondering if Voldemort was planning an attack on Heather. Draco was wondering if they knew about his father, and whether they would help with his plan. "We'll help you Draco." Startled the blond head shot up like a snake's. "Don't worry, I'm over here. I said we'd help you. My dad's just as much of a bastard as the one here is. When we were going through his mind, we saw what he's done to you." At that Draco's mind shot through with anger, colouring his every thought a violent red. His eyes shot towards Heather, a malevolent look clouding the silver orbs as he glared at the girl animatedly chatting to Harry, even though he wasn't paying much attention. But when she felt the force of his stare she glanced up at him, then her gaze darted towards her boyfriend, her empathy was picking up on the anger between the two and she knew they were holding a conversation, more like a shouting match judging from the force of their emotions. While simultaneously carrying on a conversation with Harry she opened the door in her mind that led to her empathy and found herself being assaulted by emotions.

"Don't call my girlfriend that!"

"Well don't let her know my secrets then. I did what her help to get rid of Lucius but that didn't mean that she had to know all of my secrets!"

She listened for a few seconds before sending a jolt of energy into their minds. "Is there something wrong?" she said, and though they were speaking mentally the boys could feel the sarcastically tilted eyebrow and the controlled anger at the idiocy of this fight. "Draco, the things Lucius did to you are the exact same things that the Lucius at home did to Drake. I found him after those times, it was how we first bonded, or whatever word you want to use. I patched him up and I know everything, and the exact same things happened, so don't you dare start thinking that I don't understand. And I will help you because I love drake and I want to see you end up with Harry. And you're right, I should have been a Malfoy." With that the door to her mind slammed and she stood and stalked out through the portrait, dragging Harry behind her.

Left on their own the two blondes stared at each other. Then gulped in unison.

Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but my laptop crashed and I couldn't write anything. Please review this. Thanks.ï


	7. Magics plane

All I own is Heather.

"God, he just makes me so mad sometimes. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love him and everything. He's great; it's just, urgh. Sometimes he can just annoy the hell out of me. And now there's two of him."

With a depressed groan she slumped down onto the grass, lying on her back with her knees pulled up and her arms spread out above her head. Harry was sitting cross-legged beside her, smirking.

"What were you all arguing about? And don't tell me you weren't, you left off our conversation in the middle of a sentence and started glaring at them. Then you just storm out, nearly pulling my arm off. And I'm not so completely stupid that I couldn't feel that slam of power just before we left."

"I can't tell you. It's not my business to tell."

All the playfulness had left her voice and was replaced with sobriety, she was deadly serious. No matter what Draco thought she wasn't going to spill anything about his private life.

As they talked Heather felt a tingle in her head, deciding it was just a headache from all the mental shouting she dismissed it and continued their conversation.

"So, Harry, who are you interested in?"

Her voice was smug and knowing, as if she already knew the answer. Blushing he ducked his head as he answered.

"No, no one."

"Uh huh."

There were volumes of sarcasm implied in that sound, but before she could elaborate on it and embarrass her male counterpart anymore the nagging tingle in her head grew stronger. With a whimper she pulled herself up and rested her head on her knees. Ignoring Harry's frantic questions as her whimpers grew louder and filled with more pain; instead she scanned her mind, looking for anything that could have caused this. What she found made her slam up several layers of mental shields, but it was too late. Voldemort had already gripped her mind and was pulling her consciousness away from her body. With a scream she collapsed just as Drake and Draco reached them.

Astral plane 

Heather struggled against the iron gripped around her mind, she sent out waves and waves of powerful energy, power from every spirit within her. Magic from Merlin, blood magic from the Vampire Queen, fairy magic from Riana, elven magic from Kelmarian, it wasn't enough. Voldemort had gripped her mind as she was unprepared, probably at the beginning of the day, slowly increasing the strength of his hold on he, so subtlety that she didn't notice until it was too late.

They travelled through the mental ghost planes. As there were mental planes for mortals, they were also there for the ghosts, travelling through those she realised where he was heading and her struggles increased. A few energy waves seemed to loosen his grip, but not nearly enough for her to escape. And now it was too late, even if she could escape his grasp now she would be left stranded here for a **very **long time. It was a better idea to conserve all the power she had; she would need it if he was going to do what she thought he was.

After what felt like another two minutes of travelling they stopped and Heather was released to float in the currents and eddies of magic. It was as she thought; Voldemort must have taken her through the roads back to their reality so that he could use the planes between layers. There were three layers of magic in her reality, a thin one for those with weak magic, a thicker one for those with fairly strong powers, and an even thicker one that was used by those with extremely strong magic. But just above each layer there was a plane of existence that was made purely of the overflow magic from that layer. It was believed that these layers provided buffers between the layers for different magical strengths; they stopped too much power being given to a spell cast by a wizard who may not have the skill to control it. Any magic used here was increased ten fold and many of the most powerful wizards brought their fights here.

Taking in her surrounding she saw ribbons and swirls of power rippling everywhere. The air was filled with speck of what seemed to be gold and silver dust that twirled and coalesced into various shapes before collapsing after a few seconds. Below her feet she could see the layer of magic, a thick, solid mass of power with different colour spikes pointing in different directions as different people cast spells. Taking her eyes away from the beauty surrounding her she looked forwards and saw the black mass that was Voldemort.

Although the person could see their own body, anyone else would see the aura instead. Heather knew from what her friends had told her that hers was green and gold, apparently like a forest with the sun shining through a canopy of leaves, but that was Draco, he tended to get a bit effusive when describing her. Which was something she really should get around to talking to him about.

Voldemort was black, evil; she could feel the darkness radiating from him, reaching towards her. Then a massive black tentacle reached from Voldemort and the battle was joined.

Darting out of the way Heather sent a wave of power towards him that erased the tentacle reaching for her and knocked him over, sending him flying into a pink whirlpool, hitching a ride on a yellow ribbon of power she floated away, mumbling about how fairy magic wasn't useless. It was only a few seconds before he caught up with her and she had to cast this spell quickly if it was going to work. Sinking down into the ribbon she was floating on she stretched her mind out and downwards; looking for anyone she knew who could accept what she wanted to do. After a tiny bit of searching she found Hermione's signature, with a quick sorry to her friend she chanted the mind swap spell.

It was one of her own spells that she had created when it became evident that there wouldn't always be time for wizards to give information in battles, this spell allowed information to be dumped from one mind into another one.

As the chant finished she could feel all her knowledge of what had happened since they had rescued Severus. A misty white cloud glided away from the centre of her forehead, causing her to shudder, she hated that feeling. The cloud flew downwards, passing into the layer of magic and then dissipated falling through the magic and into Hermione's mind. There was no time to contemplate what she had done as Voldemort had found her. She was hit by a lightning bolt of blackness that made her feel as though her soul was on fire. Tapping into the magic given to her by Selina, the Vampire Queen she lashed out with blood red energy shaped like an athame, which gave her already increased spell extra power. Seeing Voldemort was shaken she immediately hit him with an arrow formed of elven magic, then danced away, preparing another spell.

For the next hour spells were blasted back and forth, the black pulsating blob that was Voldemort had been sliced in various places and grey mist was seeping from the wounds. In several places she was bleeding gold shot with blue. The spells being cast were not as strong as they had been, and both were learning how to dodge spells as they were only a limited sort that could be used in this place.

Heather was tiring; it was getting harder to move away from the blasts being sent towards her. She looked up when she heard a voice speaking, the first words apart from spells that had been spoken.

"Do you really think you can beat me child? You're magic cannot last much longer."

"Neither can yours."

Both combatants were concealing their emotions from their voices, Heather knew he was feeling just as exhausted as she was, even in the normal world casting all those spells would exhaust a person, here it took less time for exhaustion to set in.

"You still don't know, do you girl. You still don't know why I sent you to that world, then why I brought you here."

"Why?"

"Because you are what protects your people, without you, my Death eaters can reach them, and get rid of them. Your uncles, your friends, your teachers."

The sneer in his voice made her see red and she lashed out with a bolt of pure anger that sent him reeling and more grey mist was bleeding from new wounds. Not giving him a chance to recover she shot another knife shaped spell at him, ignoring her exhaustion.

"If you think I'm the only thing that protects them then you're dead wrong, and soon all your Death Eaters will be is dead. Because my family looks after each other, if you hit one the others will rally behind them."

She didn't get a chance to continue as a black sword drove right through where her heart would be if she had been in a human form. The light shining from her dimmed and shook; trying to heal herself she was aware of Voldemort looming over her, another knife forming in a tentacle that was held above her. Ignoring his speech and her wounds she tried to summon up the strength for a spell, any spell.

Apparently having finished saying whatever it was he was saying the magical knife lowered, it was slowed down by the jelly spell, stupid but the only one she had the strength to work. A few seconds before the knife would have killed her it was blasted away by a streak of silver. Turning her head, she could just about see two silver auras that definitely belonged to the Draco's, and there was a green one that had to belong to Harry. Her last thought before she blacked out was about how much this seemed like one of those romance novels Mrs Weasley, read, the heroine saved just before the bad guy finishes her off. Funny, it was usually her doing the saving.

Thanks to

**Kaikiki **for the compliments, I'll try to keep it like that.

**Descendant of Doom **I will explain what happened to Drake and Draco but it won't be just yet. The spirits were just a thing I was thinking about and I thought I'd try it out in here.

Please review people. :)


	8. Flashback

All I own is Heather 

Flashback ½ an hour 

_"Heather."_

_It was a scream, torn out of Drake's throat as he watched his girlfriend scream and collapse, the part of his mind that wasn't panicking and trying to cast healing spells was noting that this situation seemed to be happening far too often recently._

_Harry had moved back a little way, face white with shock and Draco was holding him, neither had a clue that they were as close as they were however. Looking up from Heather's still body Drake noticed a crowd beginning to form. Not wanting Heather to be the centre of attention he picked her up and hurried inside the school, swiftly followed by Harry and Draco. _

_He headed into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and threw a quick, shaky grin at Myrtle before blinking and causing several thick blankets and soft pillows to appear. He laid Heather down, gently brushing the hair out of her eyes._

"_What happened?"_

_Cold silver eyes stared at his Harry. The raven-haired teenager was still enveloped in Draco's arms, as though seeking protection from the world and especially Drake. Draco was tightening his arms around the slightly taller boy, protection shining in his eyes, but understanding was there too, he didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling that if he kept hearing the person he loved scream like that then he'd be feeling stressed to, and ready to take it out on anything or anyone. Unconsciously he tightened his hold on Harry. _

"_I don't know, we were talking, but then she just screamed. She said mumbled something about Voldemort though, just before you got there."_

_At that Drake, froze, his face whitened to an unhealthy pallor and he whipped his head back round to Heather; hastily he rested his fingers on her temples and started whispering in a language neither of the other boys knew. He chanted for about 15 seconds before a globe of black light appeared in the centre of her forehead and flew at him, knocking him into the wall before dissipating. _

"_Oh fuck."_

_The words echoed around the bathroom, even Myrtle who was hovering over Heather, chewing on a pigtail._

"_What, what is it."_

_Harry's voice was apprehensive; he had a very bad feeling about this. With a sigh Draco lid down the wall until he was leaning his back against it with his legs curled up against his chest. _

"_There are three levels of reality in our world. A thin one, mainly used by those with hardly any power, just enough to cast small spells. Children use this level as well, unless they are innately powerful enough to immediately cast from the second level. _

_The second level is thicker that that, it's most adults, some very talented children._

_Then there's the third layer. Only Masters can use the magic from this layer. It's very thick very strong. You can progress there, but you have to be immensely powerful. _

_Heather could cast spells from this layer of magic when she was two. I think the first time they discovered that was when she turned her uncles in to trees._

_Anyway, just above each layer is a buffer made up of the overflow. In the old days important duels took place there because the potency of spells is increased, although you do burn out faster than you would otherwise. _

_If he took her there we have to get her out. Heather is immensely strong, with all the spirits inside of her and her natural power she couldn't not be. Voldemort must have taken her there, he's the only one with the strength to be able to. Voldemort is older, more experienced. Heather's visited the buffers before, but never fought there, he could kill her." _

_He was begging them, he knew he couldn't cast this spell alone, he needed help. _

"_What do we do?"_

_Strangely it was Draco who had spoken. He told himself it was purely for the purpose pf having someone as strong as her to help him with his plans, but the truth was, he liked her, no matter how angry he had been earlier. _

"_Us as well."_

_That wasn't spoken by any of the boys, as one they all turned to face to door, accompanied by an unusually silent Myrtle. Standing there was a sheepish Ron and a purposeful Hermione. _

_Ignoring the red head Drake spoke only to Hermione. _

"_Are you as smart as the 'Mione at home."_

"_I hope so."_

"_Good. The three of us should have the power to get this spell off the ground but we'll need to adapt it in order to find her from this world. And we'll need an anchor."_

_With that it was down to business. The two of them sat down and scribbled on bits of paper, mumbling things that made no sense to anyone except Draco who added in little pieces of information when he felt they would be of some use. _

_Harry and Ron were left standing awkwardly, staring at anything but each other._

"_Harry, I'm sorry. It's just, he's a Slytherin, and she's supposed to be a Gryffindor, and then you deserted us to hang around with them and…"_

"_I didn't desert you, I wanted to get to know her, and him. They're great people, and it's not as simple as you make it out to be. They have no houses were they come from, it's a different world. Why can't you just get to know them, you might even like Drake, and Draco isn't even that bad."_

"_Malfoy! Huh."_

_With that the air was cleared and they settled down to observe the others, Myrtle floated nearby and listened to what they were saying. After about another ten minutes they were done._

_Drake, Draco and Harry stood in a triangle, with Drake spearheading them. Ron and Hermione were standing a few feet away from them, diagonals to each other, preparing to anchor them so they would know how to find their way back. _

_Under their breath they each chanted the newly crafted spell that would carry their spirits to Heather's, with each repetition the power swirling around them grew stronger. As they started roaring the words a ferocious wind howled around them, plucking at their clothes, and then they were somewhere else. With no feeling to really note the transition they had left moaning Myrtle's bathroom and arrived in a place that surrounded them with ribbons of power. Their attention could not focus on the wonders however, instead they could only focus on the black, bleeding mass leaning over a torn and broken swirl of green and gold. With a roar Draco formed a bolt of silver magic and hurled it at thing attacking his girlfriend. It wasn't so much the power behind the spell that sent Voldemort reeling, it was the anger and hatred, and that time was all it took for the three to reach Heather and chant the spell to bring her back to reality._

_End flashback_

"And that's how it was. We risked our lives to save you, and all we get in return is 'what took you so long.' Where' the gratitude in that?"

Drake's indignant tone brought tears of laughter to all of the others in the bathroom, who had already been laughing at his dramatic telling of the 'Fight for Heather', as he had so named it.

"There's one thing you still haven't told me. Why the hell are we in a bathroom. No offence Myrtle."

"Ooh, none taken."

"Because Dumbledore put an observation spell in our suite and I didn't want him to see this. You can't blame him really, two people appear from another universe, he has a right to be suspicious, but still."

He was curled up on the blankets with Heather who had several nasty bruises marring her golden skin, the wounds that had been inflicted on her in the magic plane had transferred to her physical body when she returned.

"What are you going to do now? How are you going to get home?"

That was Hermione, genuinely curious; she knew that there could be no way Voldemort had sent them here just so he could do that, something he could have done in their world. If Heather was as powerful as the seemed to be, it was probably to give him a chance to attack without having to worry about her.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that."

Heather's voice was smug and secretive, as if she knew something no one else did. Ignoring their stares she nestled herself further into Drake's arms, saying just before she fell asleep.

"I think we'll have a little help soon."

Thanks to

**Descendant of Doom: **I tried to make the layers as much like what they seemed to be in my head. I think it worked all right.

**SilentSleepingInTheCold: **thanks; I love the stories when other realties collide with another one so I decided to have a go at it.

Please review people; I want lots of them, please.


	9. Arrivals

I only own Heather :D

A few hours later Heather woke up in the suite she shared with Drake. Someone, probably Drake, he was too possessive to let anyone else do it, had undressed her and put her into her thigh length forest green silk nightie that she had transfigures from the top half of a pair of red flannel pyjamas, a big improvement. Hearing murmuring voices in the living room she swiftly changed into a long black skirt made out of sweatshirt material and a over sized grey sweatshirt, the outfit made her look very small and vulnerable.

"Hello everyone."

Her voice drew everyone's attention to her, everyone being Drake, Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron. They all stared at her, and Ron grimaced when she sank down onto Drake's lap. Heather smiled round at everyone, studiously avoiding her boyfriends silver eyes. Those eyes were like a snakes, they could trap you, leaving you unable to look away. And she knew him too well, she knew exactly what she had said just before she fell asleep, and she knew he wasn't going to be happy when she told him what she'd done in the buffer, a Malfoy version of Vesuvius was a bit more like it.

"Heather. Heather don't you even think about ignoring me. I know you, I know you did something. Heather!"

"Drake sweetie, it's actually a very good thing, if you look at it in certain perspectives and…"

She was cut off as he stood, unceremoniously dumping her onto the white fluffy carpet.

"All right, now I know you've done something. I wasn't sure before, but now I know, you only ever talk like that when you've done something you know I won't like, you babble."

They were both ignoring the four spectators; Heather was lying on the floor leaning on her elbows while Drake loomed over her, waving his arms around, looking very emotional, very un-Malfoyish.

"Before I say anything, I want you to clearly understand that there is a very good reason for this and………wait a minute, how long was I asleep?"

She had been flitting her eyes from one side to another before she cocked her head to one side, as though she could hear something the rest of them couldn't.

"We brought you back about nine yesterday evening, and it's half eight now so, about a day, why?"

Drake glared at his girlfriend, he knew she was up to something.

"Um, I think you're about to find out."

With that Heather rose to her feet and dashed out the doorway, she careened through a group of first year Hufflepuffs that were heading to their common rooms, she bashed into a sixth year Slytherin who just sneered at her and straightened his robes, only he spoiled the standoffish image when his jaw dropped as two Draco Malfoys, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley appeared around the corner and galloped past him, he growled when Weasley shoved him into the wall again. He just shook his head while he straightened his robes again; it wasn't his place to question the Slytherin Prince, even if both of both of them were acting like lunatics, and hanging around with Gryffindors.

Outside the sun was setting over the forbidden forest, patches of sunlight were smattered over the grass were sunbeams fell through the canopy of leaves. A spire of grey smoke rose from Hagrid's hut, birds were singing and a few students were wandering around by the lake, their voices could be heard floating on the wind ad sounds drifted out of the castle. The only thing that interrupted the peaceful picture was Heather, Drake and the rest of the crowd.

Heather stood stock still in the middle of the lawn; Drake and the others were close by her, all furiously asking questions, except for Ron and Hermione, they still felt a little out of place. A few seconds after they caught up with Heather the gentle breeze that had been blowing around them intensified. Oblivious to Drake's questions and panicked exclamations coming from the other four, instead she focused on the strands of air that seemed to be coalescing into an oval, about a metre above the grass. Voices silenced, from the group by the portal to the people by the lake to everyone in the school who was looking out a window, Hagrid had stepped out of his hut and was standing on his steps, even the birds had stopped singing.

The wind was roaring now, but only in that one spot, everything else was still. There was now a large oval floating in mid air, it consisted of swirling ribbons of dark grey, black, white, ropes of energy floated stuck out of the portal and plaited together, forming a set of stairs leading down to the grass. After the steps had settled there was a boom and a body flew out of the portal and landed on the floor.

Hermione, Harry, Draco and Ron started and took a few steps back; Drake had just realised what Heather had done and he was chuckling alongside her.

Before the first body could move another flew out, then another, and then another, the three were a mass of tangled limbs, one leg jerked and then the whole lot rolled a few feet away from the steps, which was a good thing because at that moment two more bodies came through, they had evidently been jostling for who went through first as they were smashed together and just flew forwards after they came through. As the two jumbles of flesh tried to separate themselves while Drake and Heather just watched and laughed. Then there was a snort from the portal, another figure had stepped through, this one managing without going flying and started to glide down the stairs, quickly followed by another figure who also managed to come through the portal in a dignified manner.

With a shake of his head the tallest figure waved his hand and all the tangled people suddenly separated, flew up in the air and were shaken around by invisible hands as clumps of dirt fell off of them and onto the floor.

They were lowered to the floor to stand in line with the two who had managed to walk through. The portal behind them had disappeared, and at a silent signal the black, grey and white cloaks that covered them head to toe slid away with gentle splashing noises, like waves. The energy cloaks slid into the ground, revealing the visitors, all but one of whom immediately lunged forwards and pulled Drake and Heather into a large hug, arms flew everywhere, one of which grabbed the last figure and pulled him into the group, there were shouts of happiness, anger and recriminations. It was only when they heard a muffled scream that they were distracted.

The sight had been too much for Ron, he could just about manage seeing Drake and Heather together, and that was after much shouting and arm waving from Hermione, but this!!

The visitors were none other than, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, and Severus Snape!!!!

eaglelinda: thanks

Descendant of Doom: I hope this answers most of your questions, except for the ones about Harry and Draco, I'm going to get them together in the next couple of chapters, but it's going to be really subtle, so it kind of comes as a surprise to some characters at the end.

Please review people, :D


	10. Reactions

I own Heather, nothing else unfortunately

I finally wrote this, I was on holiday after my mocks and then I got writers block, but it's here and I hope you like it

"What the hell is going on? And will you stop doing that!"

Ron charged into the mass of hugging bodies and began forcibly separating them, oblivious to the threats and growls being sent his way, eventually, after much growling of his own the red head separated the group. Satisfied he stepped back to observe his work, and shuddered violently. It was too much. Heather was a nice girl, a little strange in the head maybe for dating a Malfoy, but still a nice girl, and even Drake wasn't as bad as the Malfoy that existed here, he still didn't like the blond, but he could stand him. However, there was no way on earth, this earth or any other that he was going to stand by and watch a female version of his best mate hugging Severus Snape, it was not going to happen, nor was he going to watch himself and Hermione hugging Draco Malfoy, not gonna happen.

"Stop doing what exactly?"

It wasn't so much the question that drew everyone's stares to the speaker, it was the voice. It was smooth, silky, seductive and dangerous. The rest of the doppelgangers loved to watch him to this, he could turn someone's legs to jelly or terrify them out of their minds. He loved to cut someone's soul or self-confidence to ribbons, in that way he was exactly the same as the Severus Snape who was just coming out of the castle with Dumbledore, only the newcomer seduced his opponents as well as terrifying them. That way they had to worry about being mauled by a wolf and a gigantic dog as well as Severus, Sirius and Remus were very protective.

Unfortunately Ron, being the impulsive red head that he was, didn't pick up on the danger present in that question.

"Stop hugging each other, Slytherins and Gryffindors do not hug each other, and..."

His voice trailed off and he swallowed hard, up until then he had been looking at Heather and Drake and the other teenagers, but then he turned to look at the adults. And it was a jaw dropping sight; this was a very different Severus Snape.

He was standing in-between Sirius and Remus and they weren't trying to kill him, which was strange enough in itself, but he looked so different. His black hair was longer and pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, there was no sheen of grease covering the black strands; instead it looked soft and shiny. His pale skin seemed more luminous than it did on the potions professor they knew, a billowing black shirt was draped over his frame, and the four open buttons showed a toned chest. Skin-tight black leather trousers moulded to every muscle in his long legs, and leather boots reached up to mid-calf. If you judged by the looks on all the female faces surrounding him, and, much to Ron and Harry's disgust Hermione, he looked like sex on legs.

"Well?"

That came from Sirius who was smirking at the sight of a copy of his young friend sputtering at Severus, unable to get any words out, a very strange situation for a Weasley to be in. On the other hand he might have been sputtering because of what Sirius and Remus looked like, the latter had drawn attention to himself when he had made agreeing/sarcastic noises.

Sirius's raven tresses fell to the small of his back and were gathered together in a strip of leather, with some strand falling loose and obscuring his eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and glowed with health instead of looking sickly after his stay in Azkaban. His black denim jeans were just as tight as Severus's, and his boots were the same length only they had buckled wrapped around the leg, his grey cotton shirt was worn open, exposing a pale gold sculpted chest with clearly defined muscles. His jeans were slung so low that a line of dark hair could be seen disappearing beneath the waistband.

The sight of the deadly gorgeous man that they knew as being sullen and emaciated and they all stared until Remus grew angry at the way the Trio seemed to be inspecting and assessing his lover, and they weren't the only ones. Hagrid standing off to one side couldn't take his eyes off Sirius and neither could the other teachers who were standing a little way away from their group.

"Shouldn't we move this inside."

It wasn't a question; the wolf in Remus was very possessive, of his pack and especially his mates, besides if he didn't do something Sev would.

"Absolutely Uncle Remus, I think we're drawing a little too much attention out here."

For once in her life Heather sounded nervous, and there ere three exceptionally good reasons for her to be nervous: 1) she was sharing a room with Drake, wonderful though her uncles may be, even they weren't that great, although she didn't know why Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus and Severus got on her case about that, they were worse that she was. 2) it wasn't very likely that her friends and her new friends from this reality were going to get along, she already knew that there were going to be issues between Harry and Uncle Peter, and it was very unlikely that two Ron Weasleys were going to make life easy on the rest of them, or quiet. 3) while she had been sleeping she had come up with a very specific plan of action that would only work if they all agreed and helped her fine tune it, and although everyone would be delighted with the end product, they may not like the way to reach the end.

Heather was torn out of her musings by a scream of "Get away from me!" that came from Harry, he Hermione and Ron were glaring at her Uncle Peter who looked as though he ere about to cry, he hadn't always been more sensitive than her other uncles, and he hated it hen people yelled around or at him, a side effect of one of Voldemorts spells.

A threatening growl brought her attention back to her other uncles, they were very possessive of Peter as besides them he was the last of the original Marauders.

"Lets get inside shall we, we can continue this in there."

Throwing a quick smile towards her boyfriend and thanking the Gods that she had him Heather headed off to her two fiercer uncles threaded an arm through Sirius's as he was more likely to lash out, and the other arm looped with Peter's. With a glare Severus and Remus joined them, one by Sirius, one by Peter, and they headed inside. Heather knew that Drake would take care of the others; at the moment it was more important to get her uncles out of throttling range.

The sight of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter wandering round Hogwarts in a group had been common years ago, but they never managed this sense of symmetry. The animals had never been so apparent in those marauders as they were in these three, they didn't walk they slinked, glided, hunted. Although no one had noticed it earlier Heather walked in the same way, as though there were an animal underneath her surface, and so did Severus. They walked in unison, and although Heather and Peter were smiling broadly, Remus had his lips curled up in a smile and Severus and Sirius ere flirting their heads off they looked deadly as they closed in on the school.

The group of teachers who had retreated to the stone steps were very confused, even Dumbledore whose eyes were no longer twinkling. As the five approached the headmaster reached out a hand to stop them.

"Excuse me, Heather, would you like to explain what is going on here."

"No."

To letters but it brought an expression to the Headmasters face that few had seen, he was completely at a loss, McGonagall, was opening and closing her mouth like a fish in indignation, Snape of course thought it was hilarious, although it didn't show beyond a slight smirk, he knew he liked that girl. He didn't look at her though; he was too busy inspecting the copy that stood before him, the one with an arm wrapped around the waist of Sirius Black.

"Now Heather..."

You had to give it to Dumbledore, he didn't stop trying.

"Professor Dumbledore, assuming you're the same as our professor then you understand the need for speed in matters of urgency. Seeing as ho this is one of those matters i would be ever so grateful if you would allow us to explain everything to you later. Thank you so much."

While Remus had been talking they had all backed closer to the door and as he said thank you they all bolted through, and as they rounded the corner into the corridor that led to Heather and Drake's suite they could hear peals of laughter coming from Drake and the rest, he must have sorted everything out to have them laughing at the teachers.

"Malfoy Marauders."

Sirius grinned as he heard the password, it was so good to see his Heather again, he'd been terrified when she disappeared with Draco, those screams had replayed again and again in his head. Suddenly realising that he was standing by the portrait door like a lunatic he vaulted over the back of the sofa and proceeded to spread out over Remus and Severus. With a laugh at his friends antics Peter spoke up in his typically soft voice.

"Heather what's going on?"

The tale that followed made their eyes grow wide, except for Severus, he never showed any emotion if he could help it, and besides he wasn't surprised, it was a Voldemortish plan. What he couldn't see however was why Heather had told Hermione to come here when she cast the spell, and not just told her to find a way to pull them back. They knew there was going to be trouble when she started looking around, only bad things could come from that look.

"Voldemort is weaker here. Well not weaker, but weaker in comparison to us, so i was thinking that if we helped Harry to kill Voldemort here then..."

She was cut off by Severus.

"That wouldn't exactly help Heather, we have our own Voldemort t deal with and killing this one won't....ohh."

The others were thoroughly confused now, but before Heather could answer Peter's question about what was going on Drake herded the others in, however there was no noise because Drake had evidently got fed up with all the arguing and slapped a silencing spell on them. And so with a smug voice Heather said:

"Dominoes Uncle Peter, dominoes."

flipsides: I'm glad you read it and I'm glad you like it, please read and review again.

Please can everyone review :)


	11. Reactions

All I own is Heather

There was silence for a few moments while everyone tried to understand what Heather meant. Severus was the only one who got it, and he refused to give in to Sirius's begging looks to find out what it was. But before anyone could ask Heather jumped up and started organising.

"Right, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Harry will be going back to their dormitories for tonight, but we need to find beds for the rest of you. You'll all need to be well rested if this is going to work."

The last sentence was said absentmindedly, as though she wasn't thinking about it, but it did cause several worried looks to be passed among those who knew her.

"Sirius, Remus and Sev can have that spare room," that made Ron turn several shades of red, "Ron, Blaise and Uncle Peter can have this room, we can make some beds for you. Hermione, we can transfigure the cupboard, make it a bit bigger." The bushy haired girl looked thrilled at the prospect of sleeping in a cupboard.

"You lot had better get back to your own beds, this could get confusing."

Drake had taken the sensible course and was crouched down behind a chair, hiding from Heather, Hermione and Ron, who was determined not to end up sleeping on the floor, were all bustling about the room and everyone had to jump out of the way as a bed appeared where they'd been sitting. Seeing the confusion the three Gryffindors and the Slytherin bolted, outside they all looked at each other.

Then Draco just turned and walked away, but not before spending a few seconds staring at Harry, making the other boy feel slightly uncomfortable as the silver eyes swept over him. But not the same feeling as when one of the teachers was staring at you, trying to guess whether or not you were telling the truth about your homework. Instead his whole body started tingling, as though that gaze was burning his skin, it seemed to Harry that Draco was staring at him for hours, but when the blond eventually turned and left Harry was left feeling sort of deflated. Although that might have been because Hermione was studying him with the look she got when she was attempting to figure something out. But there was no time for her to start interrogating him because at about that time Ron rapped his friends on the heads to get their attention.

He had been talking and complaining ever since they left the suite, about how it was obscene for Snape to be wearing clothes like that, unfortunately as no one was paying attention to him he had to resort to desperate measures to get people to agree with him. Measure that involved raising his voice to the heights of a plane's engine, not that he'd know what a plane was, or an engine either probably. It took Harry and Hermione twenty minutes to do the five-minute walk back to the tower, what with Ron digging his heels in and complaining all the way.

"Come on Ron, I thought you said you could learn to like Drake and Heather."

"Heather yes, Drake I could learn to live with. But those two do not cover a Snape dressed in leather, a Peter Pettigrew, a me that has to be the most stubborn, annoying person in _any_ existence, and a Hermione being nice to a Zabini."

At about that point two Gryffindors who seemed to be trying their best to live up to their house colours shoved him through the portrait hole. Their faces had turned bright red when Ron had called the other Ron stubborn and annoying, as though he couldn't be himself.

"Ron, look at it this way," Harry said when they were up in their room and the other three were asleep, "now that they're all here, they'll find away to get back quicker."

And with that Harry turned over and fell asleep, leaving Ron to turn that over before finally falling asleep himself.

Doppelganger's suite 

"You can't be serious!"

"We can't do that!"

"It's not possible Heath!"

"Severus, you can't possibly be going along with this."

Heather and Severus just smirked at the outraged exclamations, and that look told everyone that they were going to do exactly what they wanted, and no one could stop them. No one ever could. With that Severus and Heather stood and calmly sauntered up to their rooms, leaving a roomful of bemused, incredulous people behind them. They all sat there in silence before Ron neatly summed up everything they were thinking.

"We're screwed."

Hey everyone, sorry this is short but I've had writers block and family issues and we just went back to school and I've been neglecting all my stories, so I thought I'd better post something even if it is short.

Thanks to:

eaglelinda: I hope you like this chapter too

Descendant of Doom: I hope you like this chapter as well

Please review everyone, please :)


	12. Making plans

All I own is Heather

"Severus. Sev, wake up."

One pair of obsidian eyes opened while another pair remained tightly closed. Smiling the werewolf tugged Severus out of their bed, leaving the third man on his own. He didn't seem to mind too much though; still sleeping his body moved over and took up their space on the bed, arms spread-eagled across the pillows.

"What's the matter Remus?"

"I'm worried about Draco…Drake, there's something off with him, I can smell it."

Severus was always concerned when it came so his godson and his girlfriend, so that would have made him worry a little bit anyway. But he knew his boyfriend as well. And that look was made for something ore serious than something 'off' with his godson.

"What is it Remus?"

"He smells like he did when there was all that business with Lucius, scared, angry, and so does the other one."

Lucius. The bastard. Not even an alternate reality could separate Draco from him. Sev was about to start saying something, anything, when a third voice broke in.

"I was wondering how long it'd take for one of you to notice."

Heather was leaning against the wall behind the potions master. With her hair pulled into two pony tails that hung over her shoulders, two free pieces looped over each ear, obscuring her forehead and the crescent moon shape burned onto the pale skin. She was fully dressed and it looked as though she had been up for a while.

"What are you talking about Heather?"

Remus winced, hearing that voice from his boyfriend, low and threatening, never led to a good result.

"I'm talking about the fact that the Lucius Malfoy here is just as much of a bastard as the one back home."

His honorary daughter didn't look so friendly either, her eyes like dark green pebbles, all of the light that usually glowed from within them gone. Her usually smiling mouth was pressed into a thin, angry line. She sauntered forwards, deliberately trying not to look anything other than cool, calm and collected, and succeeding in looking dangerous. But you have to expect dangerous when you bring up the subject of the man who practically destroyed the love of her life. And Merlin Remus hated saying 'love of her life' when it came to Heather, she was still the little girl he'd rescued from a pile of rubble, still the little girl that Sirius taught to fly when she was four, still the small girl with pigtails who sat at a big table in an even bigger chair learning charms from Peter and potions from Severus.

With a sigh that showed she wasn't looking forward to what she was going to say she started speaking again.

"Draco wants our help, mine and Drake's, to help him deal with his father. He believes that his father has betrayed the Malfoy name, bowing to a halfblood and turning on family. He thinks that with our help he has two more Malfoys to help him, he doesn't believe he's strong enough to do it on his own. He won't admit it, but that's what he thinks.

"Why are you talking to us then. I wouldn't have thought that you'd have wanted us to know whatever it was you were planning to do to him."

"I wouldn't usually. But I need your help.

I don't want Drake or Draco anywhere near Lucius. I remember how bad Dray was the last time, and I'm not going to let him go through that again, and I don't particularly want Draco to have to go through it either."

"So what are you suggesting"

"That we deal with Lucius, make sure he can never hurt anyone again, the Marauders and the Severus Snape from here."

Oh crap. He'd had a bad feeling she was going to say that.

"The Dracos will never go for it."

Huh, and Sev says that like he will go for this idea. But then why wouldn't he, he hates Lucius, and this just gives him a chance to destroy him again.

"Leave them to me, but what do you think."

Silence, and for a moment Remus thinks that Severus is going to say that it's a very bad idea to let him near another Lucius Malfoy after what he almost did last time. But no.

"Excellent."

"I don't really have a choice then do I. As the only responsible Marauder if I don't come along who knows what'll happen to you."

"Come along where."

Ron was standing on the balcony that led into the bedrooms.

"Get a move on you three, Hermione's waiting to start a lecture."

Ye Gods. It's too early in the morning for a Granger lecture.

* * *

"Right. Now from what Draco's been telling me in the time that the two of you have been here, you have been sorted into houses and have attended some lessons, but you haven't been to a lot of them due to extenuating circumstances."

"Yes ma'am."

They snap out in unison, making everyone but Hermione laugh while the teenage witch did a remarkable impression of an angry McGonagall.

"Okay. Now, besides working out a feasible way for Heather's plan to work without killing her, or us, we also need to find a way home. Now I suggest that we split up, Drake, Heather, Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Peter will work on Heather's plan. Ron, Blaise and myself will work on finding ourselves a way home. Our duplicates here can help the three of us seeing as how we don't want them to know what we're going to do until we have to.

Allright, everyone know what they're going to do. Good. Now lets get to breakfast."

And like a teacher or a drill sergeant she swept out of the room, the portrait slamming closed behind her, leaving all the others in dazed astonishment. Then realising that it was pointless to resist her they prepared to go down to the hall.

A still sleepy Sirius folded in on himself as though his body had lost every bone and couldn't stand up anymore and became the huge black dog that they all knew and hated when he left hair everywhere. With the same sort of effect Peter fell into his rat shape, with a full complement of toes. With the help of Heather and the vampire magic within her Remus had learned to control his shifting into a wolf, he was now more like an animagus who became a wolf than a werewolf. Severus was the last to shift becoming a long, smooth snake that slithered up the back of the sofa and draped itself across Drake's shoulders. Peter scrambled up into Ron's pocket while Remus and Sirius both moved over to Heather so that she could easily curl her fingers in the hair of their necks.

"Lets go guys."

Hey, sorry it's been so long since I've updated.

Path Walker: glad you like it so far

Descendant of Doom: sorry it was confusing, but I'm glad you still liked it

Poison Maker and Thgnax: James wasn't there; it was just Peter, Sirius and Remus. Pleased you like it so far though.

Remo: thanks

eaglelinda: sorry it's been a while

angelkitty77: what's confusing exactly.

Please update again everyone :)


	13. Plans of attack

I own heather, that's it.

All things considered it had actually gone fairly well, by which Drake meant that the hall hadn't broken out in ear-splitting shrieks and hundreds of rumours as the Ron and Hermione doppelgangers walked in with Heather and Draco. Quite strange actually seeing as how the whole party looking like a wandering zoo, but then again it was Hogwarts, compared to a female Harry Potter and duplicates of several other students, wolves and snakes weren't really all that big of a deal. Ron turned various shades of pink when they walked in, but it was an improvement on red, red was a sign that he was angry, probably about to explode. Not a very pretty sight, especially when coupled with his hair. Instead he just looked embarrassed, probably because his doppelganger had walked in with his arm wrapped around Hermione the two of them looking very comfortable together.

The Gryffindor doubles sat at the red and gold table, while Draco, Heather and the majority of their menagerie were with the Slytherins. They talked to only a few select people during the meal; sometimes looking over at someone on another table, or at the wolf or the snake, as though they were having a silent conversation, but of course that was impossible (wasn't it?).

Everyone melted away after they'd finished breakfast, some rather reluctantly as they'd wanted to see what was going to happen. It probably wasn't as interesting as they thought it was going to be. Heather, Drake and their friends had told Dumbledore that they had a plan, but despite his and the other teachers' pleas they hadn't told them what it was going to be. Just that they were going to steal their potions master for a bit.

Hermione, Ron and Blaise had headed straight for the library; Blaise and Hermione tossing ideas around, Ron resigned to spending a day surrounded by books bigger than he was, with two of the most stubborn, intellectual, argumentative people in the whole of the wizarding world. What a fun day this was going to be.

* * *

Meanwhile the others headed off to the Snape's potions lab. Sev figured that if he had one, his double should as well, as he said; one of the best ways to work out frustration after double potions with fifth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, was potions, proper potions, not the pathetic scraps he taught to dim-witted students.

Sure enough they found the portrait of the bubbling cauldron that guarded Sev's lab, then there was several minutes of arguing, familiar arguing where the four so called 'responsible adults' wouldn't let the teenagers see the spell they used to break through doors protected with a password. They'd had that particular argument so many times that it was getting a bit ridiculous, and pointless seeing as how the two knew about four spells of the same purpose, but it was a tradition, and as the Blacks and the Malfoys always said, you can't forget tradition.

Inside the lab was sparklingly white, a stark contrast to the dark dungeon corridors outside. There were six benches and one large work surface that ran all around the walls, very available wall space was jammed tight with cupboards and each table island was built on yet more drawers and cupboards.

Comfortable in familiar, although slightly different surroundings Severus took charge just as he would in a class of first years.

"Heather, Draco, start looking for the ingredients we need, I'll get the equipment set up. The rest of you just sit there and don't touch anything."

Ignoring grabbing hands and pouting looks the potions master steered his two lovers and best friend down onto stools, remembering the last time those three had been let loose in his potions lab. He was still cleaning grime from the walls, four cauldrons had been melted into slag, half of his cupboards had had their doors blown across the room, and one of the workbenches had been burnt to a crisp. Needless to say potions wasn't their strong point, although it might not have been quite so bad if Sirius hadn't tried to be inventive, as it was Severus hadn't spoken to/slept with them for a month, moving into the room attached to his office.

While they sat and watched, the master and his two apprentices set to work. Draco and Heather were slicing and chopping and shredding various plants and other things, some of which looked extremely disgusting. Severus had set up a several small cauldrons with a roaring fire beneath it, and started lining vials up beside them. The three moved around each other as though they were performing a choreographed dance, and it only took half an hour before they were all ready.

"Not that we want to interrupt."

"Because you'd probably yell at us."

"But what exactly is it that we're doing."

Heather and Draco tossed small smiles at each other while Severus (in a very un-professor like way) started banging his head on the wall.

"We told you on the way down here! We're inventing a bridging potion; I say inventing because we need a different type and a more intense potion, Heather takes it and a few of us into the ghost roads. Once in the roads she adds the…special ingredient…and bridges the gap between this world and ours. Using the special ingredient she draws this world's Voldemort into the roads with us, because of the ingredient he'll be more vulnerable that he ever has been before, in theory. The six of us will then throw everything we have at him and this time we will kill him. Heather will have spoken to the ghosts beforehand and will have persuaded them to work with us, again in theory."

Severus had stopped banging his head against the wall and was sitting holding his head in his hands, explaining their course of action for the third time, while Remus, Heather and Draco sniggered at the sage expressions painted on their friend's faces.

"Just checking. Carry on."

There wasn't a voice in the world that could have sounded more innocent and more guilty in any world than Sirius Black did at that moment.

"For God's sake, lets just get on with it."

They worked into the afternoon, there were blue potions and gold potions, thin potions and thick potions, mud potions and sludge potions, the air was thick with the smell of smoke, singed liquid, and all kinds of plants and liquids being blended together in an effort to create the necessary potion. Finally, at just after three, they had one they thought would work. It was a shimmering silver liquid, of a very thick consistency, a heavy black sludge had fallen to the bottom of the cauldron, and according to Severus it would rise and meld with the rest of the potion when the final ingredient was added, completing the potions potency.

"What is this 'secret ingredient' anyway?"

Draco asked his question while the potions lab was being tidied up and the final product bottled, but though the rooms other occupants were too skilled to be caught making such obvious blunders as ignoring the question, they did all start working a bit more industriously.

"A secret. What'd you think."

Dray wasn't put off.

"But what's the secret. Why do you all seem to know and I don't."

It was a fair question, tidying had now ceased completely and everyone was staring at Sirius, him being the groups usual ringleader.

"It's something we're going to use to force the connection with Voldemort, it'll make him more open to us. Weaker before us. And before you ask, no, we're not telling you, you'll see why when we get back. Speaking of which we'd better get going."

"Now?"

Peter's voice quavered. It wasn't that he was a coward, far from it; he just disliked confrontation and…nastiness…for want of a better word. When Heather was growing up he had been the main force of gentleness in her authority figures, comforting her when she was upset, while the others plotted revenge.

"No time like the present. Draco, if you wouldn't mind finishing up here."

And just like that they were gone, sweeping out of the room, unmistakeable auras swirling behind them like cloaks, Heather shot him a soft smile before the door slammed shut behind her.

Draco's first thought, before wondering what the hell it was they were up to, was to think just how typical it was for them all to disappear and leave all the clearing up to him.

* * *

The library was dark, thick velvet curtains had been drawn across the windows and candlelight flickered on the stonewalls. Portraits of the previous Lord Malfoys' stared down from the walls, ice blue eyes boring into the man seated behind the heavy oak desk. His long ice blonde hair was hanging loosely down his back, a beam of moonlight against the midnight blue of his robes.

Lord Lucius Malfoy was reading through various scrolls and letters from the Ministry, the Hogwarts Board of Governors, and various other business contacts, performing the mundane business of the Malfoy estate.

The library was one of the oldest rooms in the manor, and it was the place where the Malfoy Lords had spent the majority of their time, so naturally it was very secure. The air was filled with wards and spells to keep intruders and any ill wishers out, wards that could be activated with a thought by any Malfoy, and as these wards had had layers added to them over the years it was very unlikely that anyone could break through.

So Lucius was very surprised when his desk shattered beneath the force of a large grey wolf, which then proceeded to knock his chair over, leaving the wizard sprawled on the floor. He reached for his wand but found it missing, and looking over he saw it being gnawed at by a rat, already the floor around it was covered in splinters, the pile growing rapidly as he watched. He couldn't he couldn't move escape because of the large dog on his chest and the snake wrapped around his throat, and there was a large white tiger behind him, black eyes boring into his own.

A part of his mind that was completely detached from the happenings around him, that wasn't a part of the violent wriggling and muffled screams, wondered how they had managed to get past the wards. No one had ever been able to before, not even the Dark Lord.

He started screaming in earnest when the snake disappeared, knowing it was a futile exercise; there was no one else in the house to hear him. But he stopped abruptly when a cold blade was placed against his throat, looking up he saw the face of Severus Snape, but not looking like the Severus he knew. He didn't have a chance to question it, even if he had been able to (the blade was a bit of a hindrance to speaking), while he remained quiet the massive hound melted into a face he thought he would never see again, Sirius Black, with a mad look in his eyes and death written in his face. Then the wolf transformed, revealing an incredibly angry Remus Lupin, the detached part of his mind was observing that he'd never thought it was possible for Lupin to look that angry. Then splinters fell into his face, the sharp edges cutting into his skin, and he looked up to see a whole, healthy and wrathful Peter Pettigrew, nothing like the pathetic Wormtail he knew. The final animal to change was the tiger, and he was looking into the obsidian eyes when they turned a deep emerald green and pale skin marred with a crescent scar replaced the thick black and white fur.

"Hello Lucius."

* * *

Hi whoever reads this, it has been so long since I've updated any of my stories but this has been the longest because I had really bad writer's block, and then my GCSE's started and I had loads of work to do. But I'm back and I hope you like the following chapters.

Jennchow: glad you like it, and I hope you keep liking it.

Please review everyone.


	14. Secrets revealed

I'm so so sorry this is late, I really am, but life kind of took over.

* * *

All I own is Heather

"Heather, you okay?"

Not getting an answer Peter laid a hand on her shoulder, and wasn't too surprised when he felt the minute trembles running through her.

She'd left the library a little while ago and relocated to a room small parlour a few door down. Even with the lush furnishings and roaring fire there was an air of coldness. This primarily came from the cold-eyed, cruel-faced Malfoy family portraits staring down from the walls.

"I'm fine. How's everything going in there?"

With the consummate skill of a parent (or in this case uncle) he ignored her 'I'm fine'. That was her stock in trade response; she'd said it once after she'd got in a fight with a group of Death Eaters. After the shattered kneecap, broken ankle, three cracked ribs, bruised collarbone, the crushed throat that bore hand-shaped bruises for weeks, and of course the after effects of various curses, no one believed her when she said she was 'fine' anymore.

"They're getting there. Remus has decided to be sensible and he's casting anaesthesia spells as they go."

He wasn't entirely sure what her reaction to that would be, or what he wanted it to be. Wanting Lucius to suffer after everything he had done would be perfectly justified, but knowing she was part of the reason for his pain would only hurt her. But when she spoke it didn't have anything to do with that topic;

"How do I tell him about this? How do I tell either of them about this? How do I tell my boyfriend and his double that we tortured their father?"

She was practically in tears now, and snuggled her way into his arms like she used to when she was a little girl. Kissing the top of her head he sighed and pulled her closer, wishing it was as easy to protect her now as it had been then.

"Both Dracos hate their father Heather, and they both want to get rid of Voldemort. Just concentrate on that and everything else will sort itself out."

She let out a quiet little chuckle then. "You said that about Craig Disson when I was four."

"I was right wasn't I!"

"Yes, because while we were talking Sirius and Remus were cursing him. He couldn't talk about anything except hair-care and beauty treatments for five months!"

"It was a perfectly deserved punishment."

The smug and righteous look on his face started both laughing in earnest, and that was how Remus found them when he came out of the library, giggling and reminiscing over past Marauder adventures.

"If you two are quite finished?"

The humorous tone didn't quite match the tired and defeated look in his eyes. Peter didn't say a word when Heather backed further into his arms, without even seeming to notice that she was doing it.

"Are you finished?"

"Just about, those two are just putting some finishing touches on it. Don't look like that. They're sealing it up so that the poor sod doesn't bleed to death before dawn."

His distaste for both the job they had been doing and the man in question were clearly evident, and Heather moved from Peter's arms over to his open ones in an effort to comfort them both. Back inside the Library Severus and Sirius were wrapped up in each others, both glaring at the huddled and unconscious body slumped on the floor by the desk. The silence as they stared at their victim was heavy and oppressive, at least until Peter started chuckling, quietly at first, but it soon sounded as loud as one of those muggle flying, silver things.

His family looked at him as though he was stark raving mad, but he couldn't help himself. The more he tried to stop the worse it got, until his infectious giggling had enveloped Severus as well (unlikely though it seemed Severus Snape was a sucker for infectious laughter, he just couldn't help himself, despite numerous spells he had tried over the years in an attempt to stiffen his resolve). The resulting hex was as predictable as his helpless laughter. And Peter hopped around on a leg, looking absolutely ridiculous as he tried to explain himself, all the while laughing even harder.

"It's just that we were all standing around here, hugging each other, like the Winters'. And never tell Mrs Winter I said that!"

There were assorted snorts in response to Wormtail's ridiculous and inappropriate sense of humour, and at the prospect of telling their neighbour Wormtails opinion of her. But the sense of gloom had been lifted, at least for a little while, which in the end was all he'd wanted to do anyway. And they all gathered together as they prepared to leave, with Heather studiously averting her eyes from both the body of Lucius Malfoy, and the glass case Sirius was holding that contained acircle of plain white flesh, with the image of the dark mark emblazoned on it.

* * *

"You did what!"

"Will you keep your voice down."

Heather and co. looked around, as though expecting Draco (either one) to jump out from behind a tapestry. They were with Harry and all the others, from both worlds, and were currently being entertained with viewing a lot of tonsils as mouths dropped as they told everyone what they'd done.

"It means we'll be able to establish a much stronger link with Voldemort. The Mark was created for that purpose, the idea is that we just turn the spell around and bring him to us."

Harry was sitting in between the two Rons, who were each next to a Hermione, and was consequently feeling suitably squashed and weird. Add the news of what his counterpart had done and how it could affect Draco, and he was having a very strange day. And for him that was saying something.

"How are you going to tell Drake and Draco?"

Harry completely understood why they hadn't told them beforehand, even if his Ron and Hermione didn't. Yes Draco (both of them) hated Lucius (both of them), but this was...weird!

"Tell us what?"

Very slowly a crowd of heads turned around, very slowly a rainbow selection of eyes widened, and very slowly jaws dropped as the conspirators came face to face with Draco and Drake.

"Heather."

Drake pulled the two syllables into a long drawl. He knew that look, the only time she looked like that was when she'd got caught doing something she shouldn't, like the time she'd been caught going through Severus' office (she insisted it was under Sirius' orders but that didn't really help at the time). Add that to identical looks on the faces of the people surrounding her and even an imbecile could tell something was going on, and imbecile he was not.

"Hi Draco...uh Drake even...and Draco...how you guys doing...?"

Without showing any sign of amusement on the outside Drake inwardly shook his head. Heather might be one of the few people that Voldemort and all Death Eaters feared, she might have more spirit power and natural power than most other wizards combined, but that girl was absolutely pathetic when it came to lying to her friends. That was part of the game though, she tried to get away with it, he tried to chase her into a corner and then they fought to see who'd win, it was one of the keystones of their relationship.

The lack of a fiery response was a surer sign that something was wrong than the shifty and nervous looks that remained on everyone's face and increased in strength. Whenever Draco walked into a room anymore Harry couldn't take his eyes off of him (and vice versa), but now those emerald eyes seemed to be looking at anything except Draco. Not so with Heather, she was staring at him, eyes locked with his, teeth bruising her bottom lip, and...Merlin...her hands were actually shaking. What the hell was going on?

"Heath. What's the matter darlin?"

Shouldering Sirius out of the way Drake sat down by his girlfriend, barely noticing Draco being pulled onto a chair by Hermione (the alternate Hermione); he was too busy being scared. He'd only seen Heather look like this once before, when she'd had to curse Severus when he was still spying in Death Eater ranks. She'd been terrified that everyone would hate her and never want to talk to her again, it had been heartbreaking to watch, and this was the same look, she'd done something and was scared of what his reaction would be. It had to be him as the rest all seemed to know what was going on.

"Heather honey, tell me what's wrong. Come on hun, don't look like that."

This was beginning to feel very, very odd (Malfoy's always had a gift for understatement). Peter had huddled up to Heather's other side; he looked as scared to see this side of his foster daughter as Drake was. Sometimes it was easy to forget, even for those closest to her, that Heather could be scared, she was always joking and leading the charge (Merlin his mind got clichéd when he was panicked), a small, abstract part of his mind wondered if Harry ever had the same problem.

"Promise you won't hate us."

The nod was automatic but his mind was already working, 'us', it couldn't be any of this worlds crew, they didn't know each other well enough to get into this kind of trouble, their school crew would have told him before it got this bad, which left the Marauders. Their first loyalty was Heather, Severus was his godfather, but he was ridiculously in love with Remus and Sirius, and doted on Heather as much as they did. But at the same time they would never let her hurt herself, so it must have been necessary. He was thinking so hard he almost missed the others throwing in their two-pennies-worth.

"And no yelling."

"And no getting overly excited."

"Or reacting in any way whatsoever until we've finished telling you the entire story."

That was said to Draco as well as Drake, but by this time they'd both have enough and the furious "What the hell is going on!" exploded from two identical mouths at the same time.

Heather winced but got back a bit of her old spirit as se exchanged shifty looks with her uncles, trying to decide how to break the news.

"Well it's like this..."

* * *

Like I said I'm so so sorry this has been so long but writer's block and homework and broken computers have been getting in the way, I've had to borrow someone else's computer just to upload this chapter.

Grlkat: I think he probably will go, I haven't quite decided yet. The thing is I had a plan laid out for this story and then it went in a completely different direction so I only have the vaguest idea of what's going to happen. Anyway I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter too.

Please review everyone; and I will try to get the next chapter up faster.


	15. Emotional revelations

All I own is Heather.

* * *

"Drake? Say something. Please." 

"Come on Drake, the least you could do is blink."

"He's dead. The shock killed him. I told you, you should have broken it to him more gently."

"Drake this isn't funny anymore."

"It's been 15 minutes Severus, don't you think we should do something."

"Wait. He's moving."

"Drake, are you okay."

There was a noticeable pause before he responded.

"Oh I'm just fine. My girlfriend just told me that she and her family tortured my father so they could slice a chunk of flesh of his arm, complete with all the Dark Mark spells, so we can call Voldemort to us, as part of a stupid plan based on a bridging potion that may or may not work, in an attempt to kill every single Voldemort in existence, oh, and the one who's going to be risking her life actually leading the attack is my girlfriend!"

Drake sank back against the sofa, taking a few hurried breaths to compensate for his emotional outburst (not something you could usually relate to him).

"In all fairness," Heather twisted her fingers together, looking for a way to make what they were attempting sound slightly less awful and idiotic, "I won't be leading the attack, we'll all be there and Harry will be right there with me, and…um…"

Seeing his foster-daughter struggling Remus chimed in, knowing that Heather would faltering if someone didn't put up the opposite arguments.

"And you should bear in mind that it wasn't actually your father, it was Draco's father and he took it better than you."

"And how can you call it a risky plan, you helped come up with it."

"Besides the bridging potion will work, you Heather and Sev are the ones who made it up, and you're the best."

Sirius and Peter chimed in after Remus, but though all three voices started out strong they trailed off towards the end, ending weakly and hopefully, desperately trying to convince Drake (and themselves) that they were in the right and they weren't being suicidal. For various reasons the majority of the group had stepped away from Drake (either knowing they couldn't help and it was better to leave him to Heather, or because he was Draco Malfoy and he was a bit wand-happy when upset (the reason obviously depended on which reality you came from). Only Draco, Harry and Heather were still close by, Heather was cuddles up next to him, having linked their arms together in an attempt to ground and calm him, Harry and Draco had leaned in, watching the exchange the exchange as though it was a muggle soap opera (not that Draco knew what one of those was), both feeling the strength of the emotions emanating from their doubles (and both hyper-aware of, but trying to avoid, the fact that their upper arms were pressed together sending a tingly kind of heat through their whole bodies).

Drake's head dropped abruptly, the sound of chin hitting the two protruding bones at the base of his neck a quiet clunk that made Heather flinch. His eyes were hidden by his hair, and when his shoulders started to shake, Heather couldn't decide if he was laughing or crying, even though she was sitting right next to him. No one knew what to say, and it took about five minutes of uncomfortable silence before Drake spoke again.

"And I suppose you're trying to say that none of our plans have ever gone wrong before."

His voice was deathly quiet, but there was a sharp edge of gallows humour flavouring each word. His head lifted and he looked up at the quartet of men he loved as though they were his fathers, and then he looked at Draco. The two boys stared at each other for a few minutes, seeming to have a very involved conversation with their eyes, before Drake stood up and walked off to his bedroom. The silence following his departure was deafening until Heather spoke.

"I'll talk to him."

Her footsteps echoed for a few minutes, as did the sound of the bedroom door closing.

"Not _everything _goes wrong."

Ron (the alternate Ron) looked around as his friends and foster-uncles stared at him.

"Well it doesn't. True there are the occasional hiccups in the vast majority of things that we do; but not in everything, and hardly ever the important, 'saving the world from Voldemort' things."

"This is bigger than anything we've ever tried before Ron; the chances of something going wrong are a lot higher. And the consequences could be worse than anything we've ever seen.

Despite trying to sound like the reasonable, sensible and understanding one, Hermione still came off sounding nervous and unsure.

"Maybe after everything that's happened recently he just needed to let off some steam. You know what he's like, he bottles things up until he can't hold anymore, and after he lets off a little steam he's alright."

After that the room was filled with low mumblings, the adults had separated off into a corner and were talking (and gesturing wildly) in harsh whispers. The two groups of teenagers had separated into the 'home' group and the 'away' group. The 'away' group were huddled together in a corner, it was impossible to hear what they were saying, but, if anyone had been looking, they would have seen that it looked remarkably like a group of generals planning out an attack. Ron would make a suggestion, Hermione would point out the flaw, Blaise would make an alternative suggestion and they'd move on.

In the other corner Ron was haranguing Harry and Hermione, asking what the _hell _was going on and what the plan was that everyone was getting so upset about (he hadn't been entirely clear the first time but _no way _was he going to interrupt). In fact, everyone was so busy talking amongst themselves that it took a little while for Harry to notice something, and when he did everyone paid attention to him stating it because a) it was the first thing spoken above a whisper in a very long time, and b) it was a fairly important point.

"Where'd Draco go?"

* * *

"Hey." 

Heather didn't get a reply, but then she wasn't really expecting one, her boyfriend was many things, kind, gorgeous, sexy, generous (to some), but he was also a champion sulker, and he could deal out the silent treatment like no one else on earth.

"Are you going to talk to me or are you going to start shouting and ranting at again."

Her only answer was a stony silence. Drake was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, and with his ankles crossed and his arms folded underneath his head, blonde hair fanned out across the pillow he looked perfectly relaxed, unless you looked hard enough to notice the way his lips were harshly pressed together, or the way he seemed to be vibrating with tension.

"Silence it is then."

After a moment of thought Heather decided to be calm, reasonable and rational, and explain to her stubborn, overly dramatic, high-strung boyfriend that though what they had done was horrible, it had been necessary, and that he'd agreed to the plan before tonight, etc etc. All of these facts, and others besides about how this was their best chance of ever eliminating Voldemort and how they would be doing this for hundreds, possibly thousands of worlds (so all the Heathers/Harrys could be with all the Dracos/whatever the girls were called), would make up a speech which she would deliver in a persuasive, reasonable, and, most importantly, calm tone of voice.

That plan lasted about ten minutes in front of an obstinately silent Draco Malfoy before she started getting louder and louder in an attempt to get some kind of reaction. She started pacing around the room, arms waving about her body, accompanying her words with a weird and unintelligible kind of Heather sign language, making her bruise her wrist on the wardrobe as she explained, for the fifth time, that he'd already agreed to the bloody thing!

Drake finally sat up when he heard her wrist collide with the solid piece of furniture, she'd stopped yelling now and was cradling her wrist against her chest, sending him a look that said clearer than words 'now look what you've made me do'. With a small smile he pulled her onto the bed with him, by her good wrist, and pulled his wand out so he could heal the already violent bruise. It still amazed him how she could walk away from some of the worst battles ever seen in the Wizarding world without a scratch (sometimes anyway, he still had nightmares about the way she looked after the battle just before Christmas in fifth year), but could cause herself untold damage at home, even if she were walking through a straight corridor padded with cotton wool (she'd managed to break her ankle in that particular episode, one of Neville's spells had gone wrong and he'd filled part of the dungeons with a cotton wool like substance, she goes to find him and bam! she's in the Hospital Wing again).

His gentle touches and his careful healing spell (this was one he could do really well, having had so much practice) lulled her into silence for a while, and for a moment it was like they home again. Pulling Heather with him Drake moved so he was sitting at the top of the bed, back against the headboard, long legs stretched out almost to the foot of the bed. Instead of sitting with him, Heather pushed herself down so she was lying beside him, her head resting on his chest; she placed a gentle kiss on his shirt before she started to talk.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything; just pulled her closer. Unseen by her he opened and closed his mouths a few times, words almost being spoken, but then he decided against them as he wasn't really sure what to say. Merlin knew he was still worried, but a twinge of embarrassment was settling in now, why couldn't he have just lost it in front of Heather, or at least their friends, instead of the whole, alternate world crowd.

Eventually words flowed out of him, though the thought process behind them wasn't particularly organized.

"I didn't mean to yell at you…or them. But sitting and staring at a piece of your dad's arm…and I know he's not technically my dad so don't say it. It's just…it's never been that cold with any of us before, we've fought the battles and killed when and where we had no other choice, but there was never anything that cold and premeditated about it. I grew up around that kind of coldness, and I don't want us to end up like that, even if it is with the 'greater good' in mind."

Sighing, though he wasn't quite sure why (if he knew her it was because she had to expend the energy needed to sit up rather than any deep emotional reason), Heather pulled herself up so she was eye-to-eye with Drake. With a stubborn look in her eye she took Drake's pale face between her hands, and forced him to look at her:

"Now, I'm only going to say thins once so I want you to listen very carefully, okay. Good. There is no way, in heaven or hell, our reality or any other, on any plane of existence, in any time, that we, especially you, will _ever_ end up like your father."

Seeing his mouth about to open Heather slid the palms of her hands under his chin and gently pushed up, effectively stopping Drake from talking.

"I repeat. There. Is. No. Way. We. Will. End. Up. Like. Your. Dad. Do. You. Understand?"

There was a mumble that could have been a yes, and being the magnanimous person that she was, she decided to take it as a yes instead of any alternatives which would have led to further arguments. The stern look on her face, the ridiculous situation they found themselves in, and the fact that he actually believed her (the way he always did, even when he knew it wouldn't end well), had lightened his face and eyes, but there was still a shadow covering the silver fire of his eyes.

"What else is wrong?"

"Igh donrm wanmm etlr llrase yogh."

"I beg your pardon. Oh, right."

She dropped her hands down to her lap as though his face had burnt them, her lips twisted to form an embarrassed smile, and a pretty pink blush spread up her neck and across her cheeks.

Drake raised an eyebrow at the sight; a disconcerted Heather was always a sight worth savouring. But he didn't let the silence last too long, she'd lose the traces of embarrassment soon enough and start pushing for an answer.

"I said I don't want to lose you. You didn't hear those screams Heather; I thought you were dying when we came through to this place. I…I don't want to see you putting yourself in his line of fire again so soon…and don't say you'll have everyone backing you up because you'll start taking the lead, you always do."

Unaccustomed to emotional revelations, even with Heather, Drake lowered his eyes, deciding to study the quilt cover instead of his girlfriends' face. Using some of his 'more than fair share' of Malfoy stubbornness, one of the family traits he didn't mind keeping, he refused to look back up at her, ignoring her soft words, resisting until he felt soft, gentle but wand-calloused fingers trail through his hair.

"Hey.

I love you, okay, and I've told you before, it's going to take one hell of a lot more than one dilapidated wizard with inflated delusions of grandeur to split us up, temporarily or permanently."

There was a mute nod and a small twitch of the lips that grew into a full-fledged smile and he nodded and darted forward to kiss her. They lost themselves in that for a few moments until they, reluctantly, pulled themselves apart, fingers kept trailing over shoulders and arms though, unwilling to lose contact after a fairly unpleasant period.

Having re-established his emotional equilibrium Drake straightened, assuming the correct posture that had been drilled into him from his first steps (Sirius and several other animagi who should remain nameless swore that it had been drilled into him from the second he was born, that he had been tied to a board to keep his back straight).

"We have to stop this Heather; this reality is turning us into walking clichés. I swear we've lost all sense dignity since we came here."

"Not too mention our sense of humour."

They smiled at each other, one of the small selection of smiles that they never let anyone else see. Then they reluctantly stood and started moving over to the door, as she stood holding the doorknob Heather looked up into the aristocratic face before her, wondering again at the fact the she was the only one he ever dropped all the barriers for, already is walls were back up, in preparation for facing other people.

"So you're okay with doing this then?"

"Not really. But you'll have a better chance of surviving with me than without."

The mock outrage followed him into the hall, and they were still bickering when they came upon everyone else.

The quiet talking stopped as everyone looked at the obviously calmer Drake and the happy Heather. They didn't stay that way for long though as she asked the question everyone had been hoping they could avoid.

"Where'd Draco and Harry go?"

* * *

"Hey. Why'd you disappear?" 

Harry sat down beside the other boy, stifling the little voice inside his head that told him he was mad for (voluntarily!) being this close to, and attempting to comfort, Draco Malfoy. But the dejected slump of the other boys' shoulders and the nervous movements his fingers made in his lap tugged at his heartstrings, and made him feel for the blonde.

After leaving the 'Malfoy Marauder' suite, ignoring calls from his Ron and Hermione and knowing looks and smiles from all the alternates. He'd wandered down the corridor, and after turning around after running into a dead end, had finally tracked him down in a small alcove that overlooked the grounds. The Forbidden Forest cast an ominous shadow, matched in blackness by the thick, evil looking clouds that filled the sky. The lake looked like a miniature stormy sea, and Harry could just about see two or three tentacles breaking the surface. Altogether he thought that the weather and Draco's mood matched perfectly.

"It was just getting a bit claustrophobic in there."

The voice startled him; he'd almost forgotten he'd asked the question.

Gingerly, not really sure if he'd be welcome, Harry sat himself down on the windowsill, so he was facing Draco, their knees touching as they both sat with one leg pulled up on the stone ledge. The admission of vulnerability threw Harry for a minute; he knew he'd gotten to see a different side of Malfoy over the last few days, but he'd never thought Malfoy would ever admit anything personal to him. Looking at the boy in front of him he saw unnaturally pale skin, and strangely silver eyes; who would have thought that years of fighting with Malfoy would have meant that he knew such details about his enemy.

"Are you alright thought; with what they did and everything?"

Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the choked, kind of hysterical sounding laugh wasn't it.

"Upset? Not exactly."

He paused for a minute, leaving Harry wondering what on earth the swallowed laugh and Draco's following statement meant.

"My father was a bastard Potter. Triple every bad feeling you and your friends ever had about him and you're still no where near how much I hated him. He deserved everything he got."

Draco was obviously telling the truth, silver eyes were staring straight into green the entire time he was speaking. But the voice was too high pitched, and the fact that he didn't answer Harry's question as to whether he was alright or not was more telling that if he had lied and said he was fine.

"That doesn't mean you're okay though."

"No it doesn't. But I will be."

"You just saw a chunk of your dad's flesh and found out that the alternates pretty much tortured him. I'm pretty sure it's gonna take a while for that to be okay."

And that was way too blunt. But it got a reaction at least; one side of Draco's mouth had lifted to form a small smirk and the unnatural light in his eyes had dimmed somewhat, replaced by the a small thread of humour as he smiled at the look of shock that had appeared on Harry's face after his insensitive remark.

"Yeah it will. But they're doing it to get rid of Voldemort, and it should shut him up for a while, make him a bit easier to deal with; so it's all in a good cause.

Besides, I have just discovered that, like you always thought, I'm a heartless bastard myself. I…I don't seem to care about him as much as I should…it all seems distant, abstract, like it's not my father, it was just a hunk of flesh that had been cut out of some Death Eater and Morgan knows I've seen worse than that……why the hell am I telling you this anyway?"

Years of enmity had prepared Harry for many kinds of confrontation with his rival, verbal lashings, wizard duels, and the occasional fistfight when Malfoy lost his cool, or Harry couldn't restrain himself anymore. But this display of raw emotion was totally unexpected, but, strangely enough, he didn't want to run away and avoid dealing with it, the way he did when Hermione got upset.

"You're not heartless Draco."

The feel of Malfoy's given name in his mouth still felt odd, but not as weird as he always thought it would. Even odder than that though was the fact that his hand had moved, of its own volition, onto Draco's soft-cotton covered leg, his tanned fingers covered the slim, ivory digits belonging to the other boy.

"You're fire, you always have been. Even when you're being icily insulting you're still flaming passion all over the place…"

He would have continued, but soft lips that were suddenly covering his own obstructed his word flow.

He let out a very undignified whimper when he felt Draco pull back, his hand tightening on a thin wrist and attempting to pull him back.

"Sshh Potter…Harry…you wouldn't want anyone to catch you kissing the evil Slytherin in the middle of a corridor would you. It could ruin your reputation."

The words were whispered softly, only a few inches away from his face, Harry's other hand on the back of his neck had stopped him from moving to far away, the brush of air that blew over Harry's lips made him shiver.

"You're not evil Draco. And I might just have to hit anyone who says you are."

"That's certainly a turnaround. Usually it's you saying I'm evil."

"Well, let's just say I've had a change of heart over the last few days, turns out you're a lot nicer than you let everyone think you are. And in case you're forgetting, you kissed me first, so you must have changed your mind about me as well."

The Gryffindor saw (and felt) the blonde pen his mouth to respond, but he cut him off before he could. This time he swallowed Draco's words before he pulled back for a few seconds.

"Could we finish this discussion later and just get on with kissing now?"

The whisper of air of air that brushed across his lips as he heard the answer felt almost obscene his emotions were stretched so tightly.

"I think that could be arranged."

The next thing Harry knew was the feel of thin, soft lips meeting his, and the feel of a slick tongue twining around his own as they inched closer and closer together on the window sill, hands roving and reaching for anything they could find. Voldemort and their noticeable position were erased completely from both of their minds as they tried to practically climb into each others skin.

* * *

Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long, life just keeps getting on top of me, I started the chapter weeks ago but I've only just been able to finish it, it wasn't supposed to be this long but it just kept going and going. 

Grlkat: glad you liked it so far; hope you like this chapter too.

Achan: sorry it's been so long, but I hope you like this chapter as well.

Please review everybody, and I will try and update sooner next time :)


	16. Almost there

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Heather. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Look whose back."

Sirius was trying very hard not to laugh as he watched Harry (Merlin that was strange, a male Heather…truly bizarre) and Draco walk in. The poor boy looked as though he was about to burst into flames his face was so red, the mussed hair and obviously hastily straightened shirt, with the buttons done up in the wrong order, was a dead giveaway to what he'd been up to. In contrast Draco, who walked in _very _close behind him, looked cool and collected, clothes immaculate and hair perfect. The only sign that he was the one Harry had been with was the unnatural redness of his lips, the twinkle in his eyes, and the **look** he sent Sirius when he heard his comment.

If possible Harry's face went even redder after Sirius spoke, and standing behind him Draco would have sworn he could feel heat coming off of his body, different to the heat he'd been feeling just a few minutes ago. Almost tripping over his feet in his hurry Harry stumbled over to a couch, far from Sirius, and then nearly fell off again when he realised he was directly opposite Remus who was curled up in Severus Snape! Before he went into a complete flap though Draco sat down next to him and swung his legs up onto the cushions, positioning his feet so that his toes were just under Harry's leg. He flashed the other boy a quick smile (manfully ignoring Sirius' laugh, Remus' chuckle and Severus' hrumph) before he turned to the rooms' three other inhabitants.

"Where's everyone else?"

Remus lifted his hand and began counting them off his fingers;

"Drake and Heather are in the Potions Lab putting the Mark in the potion, your crowd went back to various dorms, and the rest of our lot are in the library trying to find some battlespells Voldie won't know about."

"We are sitting here doing nothing because Sirius felt that we should await your return and make sure you knew what was going on."

The disbelief and sarcasm was thick in Severus' voice, and the 'We're sitting here because he didn't want to move' was blatantly obvious to everyone.

"Would you two like to stay here tonight? You've already missed God knows how many classes so one night out of your houses shouldn't hurt. Besides, this should all be over by tomorrow, might as well get to know each other while we can."

Remus smiled to himself when he saw Harry flick his eyes towards Draco before answering, the two were so sweet together…they reminded him of Draco (Drake, he had to remember to call him Drake!) and Heather when they got together. Only he wasn't feeling such a strong urge to maim and murder this Malfoy.

The two boys nodded, rather quickly Remus noticed, but still not before checking with the other to see what they were doing, Harry being slightly more overt about it than Draco.

With a small smile Peter stood and wandered off, leaving everyone else listening to a somewhat hyper Sirius. It was amazing the way the man could look so totally relaxed, with laziness seeping from every bone, and still have his mouth running at ten miles a second.

Peter didn't notice that Harry's eyes followed him as he left, but Remus did and wondered about it. He'd noticed the way Harry seemed to skirt around Peter whenever possible, he'd hardly spoken three words to the man the whole time they'd been there. He'd thought about asking Heather or Drake if they knew what the problem was but the time had never seemed right. Maybe it would come up tonight, Merlin had been planning on finding out everything about Harry that he could tonight, that's why he'd wanted to stay and wait for the boys to get back. And something like this was never undertaken without all four of them there, kind of like when they'd been raising Heather.

By the time Peter got back Draco was up to age 9, Harry age 10, and Sirius, Severus and Remus all looked as though their heads were going to burst as they heard about the Dursley's (Draco didn't look entirely happy either), and Sirius' wand hand was twitching alarmingly. But they all broke off when Peter reappeared with plates of delicious looking food floating along behind him.

"Before you ask he hasn't emptied the kitchen."

They heard but neither teenager looked away from the floating trays. There were about 16 different types of fruit, sweets, ice cream, cakes, burgers, chips…the list went on and on. Harry had never seen so much food at one time before in his life…except at the start of term feast and then the wonderfulness of it was tainted by the healthy stuff that Hermione kept bullying him into eating.

"Peter, are you under the impression that you need to feed an army…as bottomless as Sirius' stomach is…"

"Hey!"

"…don't you think this might be a bit excessive?"

The small man blushed before glaring at his friend.

"This is for the others as well, not just us. And everyone should have a good meal before tomorrow…to build them up."

That said Peter sat down and with a wave of his wand something blue shimmered over a few of the plates with hot food and most of the plates with cold contents. Seeing Draco's questioning look (Harry was still in awe, and didn't really want to talk to Peter anyway) he explained:

"It's a kind of protection field; it keeps everything hot and clean until anyone wants to eat it."

Nodding Draco reached for a bunch of grapes, breaking off a stalk after a brief fight with the part of him that said 'Malfoy's never eat first; it's inelegant and unnecessarily hurried'.

"Where did all this come from if you didn't empty the kitchen?"

The question sounded rather odd around a bunch of grapes, but only a very faint pink tinge let anyone know that Draco was embarrassed about talking with his mouth full. Harry, who had decided to try a butterfly cake first, stared at his…whatever Draco was…and found himself thinking that the faint blush was actually rather adorable.

"It's Peter's special skill, that he refuses to tell us how to do ourselves because he's afraid we won't love him or need him anymore."

There was a childish note in Sirius' voice and he mock-glared at his friend as he stuffed a butterfly cake in his mouth, making a small blob ob butter icing spill out of his mouth and rest just below his bottom lip.

Everyone laughed, as if it was some kind of ongoing joke between the four of them, and boys giggled (not that they would call it that) at the man's behaviour.

"It's not a 'special skill'." Peter held a plate of chocolate biscuits out to Harry as he spoke, smile wobbling a bit at the pause before a hand grasped one of the biscuits. "There's nothing difficult about summoning food, it's just that these guys don't try to do it well."

"I try!"

"Okay. Sirius tries, but he then fills a room with every type of edible and drinkable product there is; which then explodes through the door and fills up a large portion of the school!"

There were a few laughs as the men remembered, and a few affectionate swats between Peter and Sirius. Draco joined in the laughter, having found that once he started behaving unMalfoyishly he couldn't stop.

Harry tried…and to be fair he did manage a few half-hearted chuckles, but he couldn't get rid of the idea that the man who was laughing with his godfather and his honorary uncle (and potions professor!) was the man who virtually killed his parents.

Eventually everything quietened down, without Sirius or Peter suffering from any major injuries. And there was an odd silence before anyone spoke again, the kind that isn't really awkward, but isn't quite comfortable.

"I was thinking…"

"Uh oh."

"That's never good."

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

Satisfying himself with a well aimed glare and promises of later retribution Sirius continued.

"I was thinking that as we're all here, and no one else is, you could tell us a bit about yourselves. What you're like, how you're doing at school, why Harry won't talk to Peter, that kinda thing. What'd you say?"

Harry blushed, Draco looked as if he didn't know who or what to side with, Peter looked embarrassed but curious, and Remus and Severus looked proud of their boyfriend, and mildly embarrassed that he would bring up such a sensitive issue so casually.

There were a few more minutes of awkward silence, during which Peter refused to look up from the floor, and made no obvious sign that he'd noticed Severus' reassuring hand on his back.

Unseen by the adults Draco rested his hand on the small of Harry's back, his fingers slipping underneath the fabric of his shirt to rest against warm skin.

"That's fine with me…about some things anyway. What about you Harry?"

The boy looked up after a few minutes and stared at the top of Peter's head until the other man looked up.

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey guys. You find anything?"

There was a loud crash as Blaise knocked a stack of books off the table.

"We disturbing you at all?"

Drake and Heather ignored the glares from two sleepy-eyed conscripted researchers with practiced ease and passed straight onto wide awake Hermione.

"Well?"

"There're a few things here…" as she spoke she waved a long length of parchment around her head "…but only one that I think is going to be really useful. I have no idea how it works but what it does is to take any weakness in the victim, mental or physical, and pull at it and make it worse, if the caster is strong enough it can completely incapacitate their opponent."

Heather looked thoughtful, while Drake tried to pay attention and argue with Ron and Blaise at the same time.

"So if we cast that spell just after we hit him…or them depending on which way you look at it…with the bridging potion we should be able to take him out fairly quickly."

"Well…yes. But the problem is that this spell takes a hell of a lot of power to cast, and I mean a LOT. I know you're strong Heather but you might need Harry's help. I figure that he's got to be at least as strong as you because of the whole double thing so…"

"No. I don't want Harry involved anymore than he has to be."

That stopped everyone, they all looked confused, and Heather groaned as she lowered herself onto the table, ending up sitting on top of Hermione's research.

"Don't look at me like that."

She leaned into Drake's arm as he sat down next to her, and tried to get away from the blue and brown eyes that were obviously wondering whether or not she was absolutely stark raving mad.

"Heather." Ron taken hold of both of her hands and was staring intently at her face as he talked very, very slowly and clearly. "You do know that he's already involved don't you, and that the two of you are the ones fate chose to take down a single Voldemort. Now don't you think it might be a good idea to have the two of you working together if you're going to take on every Voldemort in existence?"

Just as slowly and deliberately Heather changed their positions so she was holding his hands, staring into his eyes, and speaking to him as though he was a three year old.

"I know it would be a good idea Ron. But I've been fighting like this for pretty much my whole life. He hasn't. He might have gone up against Voldemort a few times but never with intent to kill, and I've had that every time. He's not meant to be a killer. I already am.

"So we keep him out of harms way, you understand."

"Yeah."

"We got it."

There was silence for a few moments, everyone regretting that they'd had to fight in this war for so long…and that they could all call themselves killers. Heather actually found herself wondering who was worse off: Harry for having no family and growing up basically alone, but free of any major contact with a war; or her, with a wonderful family but having been a major player in the war since she was 7.

"So are we all set now?"

Heather looked at Drake and Hermione to double check before she answered.

"I think so. The potion's all ready. That spell should make life easier, and if I can't make it work then we just go back to the original plan – throw everything we have at him and hope it's enough. Then we go back home to clear up the mess their. Leaving this lot their own Death Eaters to deal with, and leaving Harry and Draco to figure out the fact that they are going to fall in love with each other and this isn't just some weird adrenalin thing and then…"

"Wait! What?"

"Harry and Draco…they're together!"

"Of course, well, since about 5 hours ago. They were getting very close in one of the corridors, it was quite disturbing actually."

"You eavesdropped!"

Blaise actually looked green, and Ron didn't look a lot healthier and even Hermione was looking a bit weirded out. Heather just shrugged and looked at Drake, not really sure why they were freaked as they didn't hear it.

"I couldn't help it;" she tapped the side of her head "they were thinking pretty loud. Ron would you stop looking like that. They're not doing it anymore; they went back to the suite, had a heart to heart with the uncles, and at the moment all of them are asleep, in our living room after gorging themselves on one of Uncle Peter's feasts."

After that little revelation they started to move, packing up books and parchments and quills, and the very precious potion phial. On their way back to their suite they discussed completely trivial matters, Harry and Draco, the boy Hermione liked (Ron kept getting redder through that conversation) and which girl Blaise was going after when they got back. They were always like this just before a big event and it drove most of the Aurors mad, thinking that some of the most powerful weapons in their arsenal weren't taking things seriously.

When they got back to the suite they carefully stepped over the bodies that were strewn out all over the place, transfiguring a few blankets and pillows to make them more comfortable. They snagged a few pieces of fruit to make up for the lost dinner as they went on to their beds, all with a kind of solid nervousness in their stomachs as they waited for the battle to come.

* * *

Hi, sorry it's been so long, but life got in the way. Hope you like this chapter, and please review everyone, I love getting them. :)

Itsasledgehammer: Glad you like it. Sirius died in Harry's world but not Heather's, and he is mad but it's more sad and bewildered than outright angry, at least it is now. Hope you like this chapter.

Descendant of Doom: Thanks, and I'm glad you like it, and I hope you liked this chapter.


	17. Ghost Roads

**Sorry it's been so long. As you could have probably guessed, I own nothing here except Heather. **

* * *

"Everyone ready?"

The whole crowd of originals and doubles (which was which depended on who you asked) were standing in a corridor just off the entrance hall, and all that was standing between them and the outside, where they planned to go through with their act of lunacy (Severus' words), was a class of First Year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Professor Binns was lecturing at them about who the paintings were of and how they were connected to the school, the portraits were chipping in occasionally, as was Professor Dumbledore, which was probably the only reason the poor kids were still awake.

While Dumbledore being there was probably great news for the First Years, it wasn't quite so good for those who wanted to get out of the school without being seen.

"We can't do this Heather. Harry you can't let them!"

Heather and Drake looked at each other, then Harry, then at Harry's Hermione before turning back to each other.

"Why can't we do this?"

"We've done a lot worse."

Hermione kept on muttering and plucking at the sleeves of everyone around her, but no one paid any attention.

"Get ready to run when I say so."

Draco looked around at everyone, checking that they were ready to go, before he signalled Heather. Hermione (Harry's, not his and Heather's) was still looking a bit miffed but Ron had grabbed one arm while Harry had the other, so she'd move fast enough whether she wanted to or not.

Once he was sure everyone was ready he sent a thought out to Heather, twitching one side of his mouth up in a mischievous smile, a matching evil light in his eyes.

"_Let's do this."_

Heather's giggle, full of anticipation, was his only answer, and it echoed around his mind as she cupped her hands in front of her. She started muttering to herself, strange words that Harry and his friends couldn't understand at all, while her family got the general gist of it. As she spoke and everyone got ready to run a strange blue-grey light pooled in her hands. It was just a few pinpricks at first, little spots of light the size of dust particles, but as she increased the strength of the spell the dots grew larger, and they became more solid, until she was holding a solid substance instead of light.

With a final check that everyone was ready to run Heather jerked her hands upwards, propelling the blob up and towards the class. Obviously this attracted their attention, even in Hogwarts a spinning blue ball trailing grey smoke wasn't something you saw coming towards you everyday, but Dumbledore wasn't quick enough to do anything (and none of the others could have done even if they had been able to react in time) and, almost faster than the naked eye could follow, the glowing sphere had arrived in the middle of the crowd, hovered for a millisecond, and then it exploded. There was a burst of silver light, and a dull whine as a thick fog spun itself around the children and their teachers. No one could see inside as they ran past, and no one inside could see out, or move, come to that. It was a flashier version of_ petrificus totalus _really, and would hold them all for about five-ten minutes, plenty of time for to get outside and warded.

Remus was the last one out and as he passed the doors he turned, running backwards for a few paces as he smacked his hands together in a sharp movement that made the great wooden doors begin to move towards each other, a lot more ponderously than his hands had done. Narrowly avoiding landing flat on his face after tripping over a clump of weeds, he caught up with the others just where they'd stopped in the shadow of the Forbidden Forest.

"Are we really going to do this?"

Even though her voice wavered when she asked, the native Hermione still looked determined, like she couldn't believe they were contemplating something this big, but also couldn't wait to be a part of something this historically significant.

"Absolutely."

There was a worrying grin on Sirius' face when he answered. But then he was always giving everyone something to worry about so it wasn't that surprising that he was really looking forward to this.

Just then there was a groaning sound as the entrance doors began to shake, and everyone looked over, frozen for a few seconds, before Severus snapped, in true Professor Snape style:

"Get us warded. Now!"

As one, his Ron and Hermione dropped to their knees. Putting their hands flat on the floor they began to concentrate, the effort more visible on Ron's face than on Hermione's, soon a soft orange light began to glow around their fingers and sink into the grass. The crashes coming from behind the door grew louder and just as they flew open with a great _bang _that scared the birds from the trees and sent inch long splinters flying into the grass, the two teenagers released their spell, and the orange light raced to form a large circle around the whole group before arcing up in a solid wall to form a dome high over their heads. Once it had formed one continuous, solid shape it blinked and then faded away, leaving the group to stare at the hoard of teachers currently galloping across the grass towards them. Hermione and Ron stood up slowly and backed away, her hand locked around Ron's wrist. As they edged away Ron reached out with his free hand and brushed two knuckles against the invisible ward, sending a cloudy, milky light across the surface of the dome, obscuring the outside from view.

"I thought that might be a bit less distracting."

Everyone seemed to relax slightly; his second spell seemed to block sounds as well as images, so they couldn't hear the yells that were almost definitely being directed towards them. The Hermione double reached up and kissed Ron on the cheek, whispering 'well done' as they rejoined the group and formed a rough circle, making the other Hermione look off into the distance and the other Ron flush a bright pink.

"Let's go over this one more time, okay, just to make sure."

Heather looked around as she spoke, and then stepped forward so everyone could see her, gesturing with her hands as she spoke.

"I'm going to take us into the ghost roads, and once we're there we're going to use the bridging potion, along with the Mark, to draw this reality's Voldemort to us…what?"

"Why call our Voldemort, wouldn't you be able to predict your one better?"

Severus answered this time, cutting in before Heather had a chance.

"We might be able to predict the moves 'our' Voldemort would make Mr Weasley, but he would be able to do the same, and for a plan of this sheer level of stupidity, we need all the advantages we can get, and that includes surprise."

Ron nodded while Heather settled for sneering at her uncle in response to his insulting her genius plan.

"We're not going to get lucky enough for him to be completely alone when we call him…we're never that lucky… he'll probably drag some muscle along. That'll be your responsibility," here she seemed to be gesturing at everyone bar herself, "You just have to keep them away from me and his Lordship. I kill him, it ripples through every other world, and then we go have dinner. Okay."

"One question."

Remus ignored her glare and blithely continued.

"Are you actually insane enough to think that we're letting you go up against that bastard without any type of back up?"

A chorus of 'yeahs' and 'absolutelys' rang out from the rest of the crowd, and it was blatantly obvious, even to Heather who spent the majority of her time convincing people to do things they didn't want to, that she wasn't going to win this one.

After a few half hearted grumbles that faded away as Dray kept staring steadily at her, Heather told everyone to back away as she opened the way into the roads, carefully avoiding looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione. The three had gathered together at the back of the crowd and had been whispering for a while, and it wasn't hard to figure out that it was because she'd left Harry out of her fight with Voldemort. She couldn't avoid Draco though, he was standing a little way apart from the others, eyes focused on Harry except for when he looked at Heather for a few seconds, and nodded, grateful to her, knowing she wouldn't let Harry get hurt.

As Heather started to focus on the roads Harry and co. stopped whispering and started watching. A shimmering, jagged rip appeared in mid-air, beginning at about knee height and reaching up to the roof of the dome. As it grew, Hermione noted the resemblance between it and Harry's scar; comparing the two she wasn't sure whether that should be taken as a good omen or bad. When ghostly fingers reached around the edge of the tear, pulling it wider, Hermione (though she'd never admit it), tilted her weight slightly so she was closer to Ron's reassuring frame. To avoid looking at the hands she looked over at Heather, there was a look of 'otherwordly' calm on her face, almost longing, while Draco didn't look at all enthusiastic. None of the others did really, except maybe Blaise and Snape.

When Hermione turned to look at Harry she found him staring at Malfoy of all people, he in turn was looking at the still widening doorway with a blank face, but his eyes kept flicking towards Harry.

After a few minutes Heather seemed to droop slightly as she relaxed her grip on all the power she'd been using. As she opened her mouth to speak she reached her hand out to brush over the grey, smoky, straining fingers, like she was saying hello to some faithful pets.

"Let's go. This should be stable enough to let us all in and out again."

Dray followed her through, then the four uncles, three of whom looked murderous, one of whom had a dash of anxiety mixed in with murderous intent, Blaise, Hermione and Ron were just a mix of worry and excitement, and curiously resigned to the fact that they were risking their lives with a stupid plan…again. All of them ignored Ron. In fact, the only one who responded to Ron's shaky 'should', was Malfoy (even his own Harry and Hermione ignored him), and all he did was smirk and flash wicked white teeth in Ron's direction as he stepped through.

Once inside Heather explained to Ron that it was perfectly safe. It was just that she didn't usually take this many people into the roads, and what with wanting to leave it open so anyone could get out if they were hurt, it had taken longer to form a stable entrance. But it was only a small problem, and it was perfectly safe. Honest.

While she was explaining that, everyone took the opportunity to absorb their surroundings while they listened (or while some of them listened anyway). It was literally the ghost roads, or lanes anyway. The pathway was a pale grey, much lighter than the surrounding areas, and it seemed to be moving, flowing like a sluggish, muddy canal, wisps of smoky light were rising and twining around their ankles but going no further. Off the path it was much darker, there was a grass verge first, that had the tiniest hint of green mixed in with all the grey, and behind that, even further from the path was a forest, trees so dark they were almost black mixed in with creamy branches and, floating in between all the trunks they could all see the figures of the ghosts, obeying Heather's instruction to stay clear, but staying and watching all the same.

Almost not knowing they were doing it Harry, Hermione and Ron looked for some familiar faces while they listened, Cedric, Hermione's Uncle Mark who'd died of a heart attack six months ago, Ron's cousin Jenna who'd been caught in a potions explosion just over a year ago, James, Lily, Sirius. They probably weren't there, and they wouldn't have wanted them to be if they'd thought about it, it would have meant they hadn't moved on, but the temptation to look was irresistible.

After Heather had finished speaking they all stood around for a minute, knowing they had to get started but no one really wanting to say it, until Severus moved. He slid one hand under his shirt (much to Ron's disgust as he saw a flash of pale _Snape skin_ until the green shirt fell back into place. When his hand came pack into view it was holding a clear glass vial that was holding the potion, it's sparkling silver light had been dimmed by the black spots that had appeared when the two parts of the potion melded, and it you looked carefully enough, you could see that those marks, when looked at it the right way, formed a miniature Dark Mark.

"Let's get this over with."

To Harry and his friends (including Draco) the others, particularly Heather looked far too calm, too resigned. Except for Draco, and in a smaller way Harry, they didn't realise that this was what their doubles did all the time. Slightly more ambitious maybe, but they'd been fighting this war for years, with all kinds of battles, while Harry and co. had only faced Voldemort by accident really, and quite sporadically at that, they'd never planned out a battle faced him on purpose…until now.

Once she had the bottle in her hand, running it through her fingers in an impressive show of dexterity, Heather looked at Harry:

"You ready for this."

"Yeah."

His voice was quiet but sure, scared and nervous but not frightened. The two of them moved to stand together, almost the same height, hair exactly the same colour, eyes just like emerald coated steel they looked quite an awesome sight standing next to each other.

Before she did anything Heather looked at Dray, the two of them saying everything they'd never say out loud in front of other people without words, until he sent three echoing through her head as he moved to stand behind her, with everyone else falling into position as well: _"I love you."_ Harry and Draco shared a similar look, not quite so expressive or heartfelt, but enough to know that one day, if they were allowed to, they'd get to Heather and Dray's stage.

After everyone was in position Heather reached out and took Harry's hand in hers, feeling the warm and slightly sweat dampened palm stick against her own, and she felt his reassuring squeeze. Then she put her shoulders back and straightened her head to a proud arch.

"Here we go."

* * *

I'm sorry it's been so long, but writer's block and a whole load of other stuff meant I just couldn't get around to updating, although this has been sitting partially done on my laptop for months.

shonen ai fanatic 14: glad you like it, and i hope you like this chapter as well

grlkat: thanks. i'm glad you like it, and i hope you like this too as it's coming towards the end now

Please, please, please review, I do love getting them. :)


	18. All or Nothing

As you already know I only own Heather, if I owned anything else I'd be lying on a beach somewhere.

* * *

_Somewhere in England_

Anyone who thought the Hogwarts dungeons were dark and damp and depressing would have said they were positively sunny if they could see where Voldemort was set up at the moment. Of course, anyone who would use the word 'sunny' probably wouldn't make it out of Voldemort's court if they ever went in, and so wouldn't be able to make the comparison.

At the moment, He Who Must Not Be Named was sitting on his throne, surrounded by Death Eaters who were reporting back to him about the outside world. All of his inner circle were present, except for Lucius who'd disappeared a little while ago, Voldemort couldn't even feel his Mark anymore, and if it hadn't been for the fact that Malfoy often had to dampen his Mark when he was in public then Voldemort would have perhaps worried about whether he'd been arrested or some such thing (though it was very unlikely), as it was he just decided to crucio his servant more severely the next time he saw him.

It was just as he was thinking that that the tug started, and then the pain. It began on his upper arm, in the centre of his Dark Mark, where the spells coming from all the others led. From there it spread to the rest of his body, white hot agony that made him fall off his throne and writhe on the floor, barely managing to tighten his fingers enough to hold onto his wand. He felt more than saw his Death Eaters swarming around him, and it was only through great presence of mind that he didn't curse them for not fixing it. To him it felt like hours but it was probably only a minute, if that, until he felt the portkey sensation grow strong enough to move him, taking him to who knew where. But, just in the nick of time, he flicked his wand and dropped a net over the closest Death Eaters, dragging them along with him.

After they'd disappeared silence depended on the cavernous dungeon, to the remaining Death Eaters the sound of nothing seemed to be echoing as much as their Lord's screams and their cries of confusion and frantic spells. A few of them started to move, getting things together for a locator spell at the very least, in an attempt to figure out where he'd been taken. But others (the majority in fact) were practical enough, and ambitious enough, to wait and see if he came back.

_Ghost Roads_

After a few disorienting seconds when the world seemed to be spinning backwards whilst standing on its head, Voldemort felt everything solidifying around him, and the fire running through his body died down. Opening his eyes all he could see were Death Eaters, struggling to release themselves from his net. With a harsh word he let go of the spell and clambered to his feet, with what felt like a disgusting amount of effort. The Death Eaters in front of him, Crabbe and Dalkins by the size, were unnaturally silent as they looked forwards, wands sliding easily from their sleeves into their hands, an attitude and posture that rippled throughout his followers as soon as they looked in that direction. Unable to see anything over the giants in front of him he gave a fierce wrench on Crabbe's mark, the pained grunt combined with the quick stumble out of his way making him feel slightly better. Enough to decide that finding out who brought him here was more important than figuring out where here was.

As soon as the man moved he could see what the others saw, but he still moved forward to have a better view, and to look more in control, with a crowd of angry Death Eaters at his back. The Potter brat and his friends were there, which was unwelcome but perhaps not wholly unexpected, it was everyone else that threw him off for a minute. There were Zabini and Parkinson, not really looking like themselves, and Pettigrew was there, complete with finger and none of the bruises and wounds Voldemort had given him when they'd met a week ago. Snape was there, looking very different to normal, as was the werewolf, and a revived Black. There seemed to be two of Potter's friends, again looking slightly different, as did the two Malfoy sons, who were standing right behind Potter, and what appeared to be his twin sister.

Even while his brain was absorbing all that and coming to the obvious conclusion of alternate realities, his mouth was opening and demanding to know what was going on. But none of them said anything, although he did note that the alternates (for lack of a better word), except for Malfoy, smiled, as though they were laughing at him. He pointed his wand then, right at the Potter boy, intending to cower them into an explanation, but his spell never hit as a circular blue shield appeared and blocked the spell. Looking over he saw the same blue energy crackling over the girl's nails as she stood next to Harry, which dissipated at the same time as the shield. Confused but still not afraid Voldemort went back to demanding an explanation, getting angrier and angrier as they all stayed resolutely silent, and he could feel the men and women behind him wanting permission to blast them all into little bloody pieces. But before he could give them permission, the girl at the front of the crowd spoke.

"I'm sorry about bringing you here like that but you see there was no other way. Oh, my name's Heather, by the way, Heather Potter, I believe you know everyone else here, in someway or other."

The was a suspicious note in her voice as she spoke and as Voldemort realised what it was he felt his face heating up with rage. The little bitch was actually _laughing _at him!

That was it. A flick of his fingers launched his Death Eaters at the Potters' backup; they all knew well enough to leave Potter to him, and the girl shouldn't be much of an added problem (his own sense of importance wouldn't let him consider the power and skill it took to create a localized shield of pure magic). He was about to send his first spell flying at the two of them when he heard a voice scream out "Phase two". There was no way of telling who it was, but a millisecond later he felt something smash on his chest, looking down he saw small glass shards caught in the folds of his robes, and a silver potion seeping through the cloth. Then he had what could only be called an out of body experience, he seemed to be looking down at his body, and stretched out to either side there were hundred more Voldemorts, some looked exactly the same, some were female, most were obviously Dark wizards, some looked normal, a few looked like muggles.

It didn't last long and with a fierce jolt he was back in his own body, and having to throw himself out of the way of a spell, landing in an undignified heap on the floor. Voldemort didn't really have time to consider what that long line of alternate versions of himself meant; he was too busy fighting much harder than he had planned on. The boy alone wouldn't have been too bad; he'd obviously been practising and researching new spells, but he didn't have the necessary experience or bloodthirstiness necessary to really be a serious threat.

The girl was different though. Her spells were unusual to begin with; raw magic shaped however she wanted it, that did whatever she wished, needing no wand or specific words to form her spell. Added to that was a savageness that only a serious and experienced fighter could have. Like his, all her spells were meant to incapacitate, wound, or kill, not just distract and maybe injure slightly. She was tiring though, because as well as attacking and defending herself, she was protecting Harry as well, even if the boy didn't see it, and it couldn't last long.

Voldemort had no idea how long they were fighting, it could have been days. His whole world became a triangle of spells and curses, he deflected a pulsating gold spear from Heather at the same time he sent a curse towards Harry which he or she then deflected (usually her although she made it look as though it was him), and then sent a curse at her, starting the process over again.

At times he did wonder why no one was coming to help him, but the Potter friends and alternates weren't leaving anything to chance and no Death Eaters had a chance of getting past them. The two Dracos' in particular were being very conscientious about their job of making sure no one got to join the fight against Harry and Heather. Unlike Harry, and even Ron and Hermione, Draco was every bit as vicious as his counterpart and the other alternates. He may not have had all the necessary battle experience, but he had an incredible range of spells at his disposal, and the skill to make them work, even if his knowledge of them was only theoretical. The two blondes occasionally took a second's break to look over at the main fight, as time went on it became harder to make out he three figures as the air around them grew thick with leftover energy from the hundreds of different spells that were flying about. But eventually, the fifteen or so Death Eaters were all out for the count (some permanently, some temporarily), all were bound with a strong vine-type thing (one of Draco's spells) that started to grow long, poisonous, thorns if the prisoner started to move, not that any of these would.

Both Ron's had been injured quite badly, as had Pansy, a wicked glass spell had sent hundreds of shards at one Ron, and one cut was worryingly near his eye, while the other had been sent flying and had hit his head on something, Pansy had been caught by a fire spell and her left side was covered in burns. Everyone else was mainly alright, lots of cuts and bruises but nothing major. Overriding strenuous objections Severus sent the three injured parties, along with Harry's Hermione back through the portal as they wouldn't be any help if needed, and the environment of the Ghost Roads didn't do injuries any good, they took much longer to heal if the person had been there too long (as Heather had proven over and over again).

That left the four uncles, one Hermione, Blaise and the two Draco's to struggle to catch sight of the three combatants behind an increasingly opaque haze of spell residue.

Meanwhile Heather was getting worn out, she was sending everything she had at Voldemort and trying to defend two people when he sent everything back, and what was worse, Voldemort knew she was fading. Harry was trying, his spells were getting harsher, but he still didn't have what was necessary to kill, and he wasn't letting her have the opportunity. A well aimed fire spell made Heather's decision for her. The jet of flame flew out of the tip of Voldemort's wand and slammed right into her, in the precious seconds it took for her to put out the fire, an Avada Kedavra had been sent towards Harry, she managed to stop it but only just, and even as she sent a counter spell, she gathered her magic and threw Harry through the hazy wall with a wild wave of her arm.

As the crowd outside watched a figure came flying towards them, arcing through the air and coming down right on top of Sirius. There was a very loud, very pained, 'oof', as Sirius collapsed to the ground with a deceptively heavy teenage boy landing on his chest. While willing hands pulled Harry off of him, with more concern than care, Severus and Remus, helped their lover sit up, ignoring wheezed complaints about what this Hogwarts fed its pupils. Harry was trying to get his breath back as well, while Draco fussed (although he'd never admit it) over his varying array of injuries, and thanked whoever happened to be listening that Harry's friends had already left the Roads because he wouldn't have been able to get anywhere near if those two had been around.

As Harry got his breath back he started to mumble about going back and tried to stand, gripping his wand far too tightly. He didn't listen to anyone saying he shouldn't, just kept saying that Heather needed him, he needed to be there, and the uncles were about to start telling him that she'd sent him out for a reason (he apparently thought Voldemort had done it), when Heather appeared through haze.

* * *

Once she'd got rid of Harry Heather clambered back onto two, fairly unsteady, legs, and faced the man in front of her. He looked just as bad as she probably did, his robes were ripped in about a hundred places, there was blood pouring from a gash along his collar bond, and his top lip was puffy and bloody from a cut that split it and then ran up to his cheek, and he was definitely favouring his right leg, and his left arm was clutching his right side, as though he was trying to keep all the vital organs in (which to be fair he probably was). But despite that, his arm was held out straight and steady, and the wand didn't move as it pointed at her heart, his lips were pulled back into a snarl showing off crooked yellow teeth (and two gaps where there had been crooked yellow teeth until a little while ago).

He was saying something, Heather could see his mouth moving, but it took a few shakes of her head until the ringing noise in her ears quietened enough for her to hear what it was.

"…all you've done is get yourself and your friends killed.'

He was obviously expecting some kind of reaction, but not her quiet little laugh, and not the violent, angry blast of magic she sent at him, it knocked him onto the ground and she limped towards him, slamming him back down when he tried to get up.

"The only one dying here today is you. And you. And you and you and you and you and you, etc etc etc. Don't look at me like that," another spear of magic went through his leg, pinning him to the ground. "I know you're not that stupid. What do you think that was earlier, extreme double vision? You're connected to every other Voldemort in the omniverse at the moment, everything that happens to you is happening to them. And when I kill you" another stream of that angry, lightless, magic, "they're going to die to".

For the first time in his life Voldemort was actually afraid. And in his minds eye he saw that long row of alternates, stretching out for miles, and he saw each of them double over in pain, heard each of them scream their throats raw, in time with him as one final shaft of Heather's magic pierced his chest and went straight through his heart.

Heather stood there for a while staring at the twisted corpse. She saw a grey blob rising out of it that tried to go towards her before getting whisked away down the Roads. There was no doubt as to where the soul? of Tom Riddle would be spending the rest of eternity then. As she stood there she began remembering everyone who'd died because of the bastard's delusions, every child who'd never know their parents, everyone who had to learn what it was like to kill, and, with one final burst of anger, she incinerated the body, not even leaving any ash behind, just micro-particles that would feed the ghosts who were fading before they'd finished whatever business they had left. Then she walked away.

As soon as she was out of the cage the power of their spells had formed she saw her family, saw Draco and Harry, saw her beautiful, wonderful, Draco. She just stood there as he ran over to her, numb, and waited until she was in his arms before ignoring his questions, turning in the other direction and throwing up everything she'd eaten in the last month before passing out.

* * *

Not nearly so long between postings this time, I hope you all like it and please review.

Ellen: I'm sorry you don't like Heather but I'm glad you like the story. I hope you enjoy the rest.

Mayleesa: Glad you like it, and I hope you like the ending too.

shonen ai fanatic 14: Glad you like it, I don't think I took too long, and I hope the final two chapters lived up to the suspense. Thank you for the offer to co-write your story, that's just too cool for words. But my exams start in a little while and I need to start revision, and with work and everything I barely have enough time to do decent (I hope) chapters for my own stories and I wouldn't want to mess yours up. (I really hope you see this 'cause I tried to email you but I couldn't.)

grlkat: glad you still like it, and I hope you like the ending.


	19. Goodbye

All I own, unfortunately, is Heather.

* * *

"She's waking up."

"Someone get Pomfrey."

Some familiar but fuzzy faces flickered in and out of view as Heather struggled to make her eyelids stay open. When she finally managed it she saw her uncles on one side of the bed, Draco, Pansy and Blaise on the other side, with all the alternates at the foot of the bed, and she felt a warm, gentle squeeze on her hand before she noticed all the bandages.

In hindsight trying to sit up that fast probably wasn't a good idea, but it didn't stop her demanding to know why Pansy was in a wheelchair (the wizard version of course, no wheels but it did hover and was controlled by voice commands instead of steering), and why both Ron's heads were bandaged, and why everyone else had plasters and creams slapped all over them.

Assurances that most people only had minor injuries, and that the four major ones (including her, since she seemed to be forgetting she was the one who'd been unconscious for the last two days), were healing nicely.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came bustling in and told everyone to wait outside while she examined her patient. She didn't get very far with that, Harry and co. went to leave, but everyone else just stared at her until she gave in and let them all stay (which didn't take long it must be said, there were some impressive 'glarers' amongst that group). Once she'd finished, which included slathering some foul smelling cream on Heather's bruises and making her drink a truly noxious substance that was supposed to be repairing internal damage. Pomfrey announced that Dumbledore wanted to talk with Heather now she was awake, and that he'd be along shortly with the Minister and several other officials.

"They've been trying to get the whole story out of us ever since the dome collapsed." Remus explained, "I never thought I'd say this but out Minister really isn't that bad compared to this creep."

"Really?"

For a moment Heather was distracted from all the other problems as it was a well known fact amongst their group that the Minister of Magic was the stupidest, most ignorant, hypocritical, publicity-mad jerk to ever walk the face of the planet.

"We've been able to put him off up till now, saying we weren't going to say anything until you were awake and well. But…"

Peter looked worried as he trailed off and they all knew why. This wasn't their mess to fix, they had their own world to clear up, and they had to get back to before everyone started thinking that they'd all gone on some bizarre joint suicide mission (the worrying thing was they probably would think that).

It was clear they'd had this discussion while Heather had been asleep as it was Harry's Ron that said; "You'd better go before they get here." Then he backtracked fast, afraid he'd insulted them, "Not that we want you to go it'd just probably be…you know…easier if…"

"We get it Ron."

Not even the irritation in Dray's voice could dull Ron's relief at being let off the hook. Everyone started moving towards the window then, the corridors would have been risky enough anyway, but it was between lessons now so they'd be swarming with lots of excitable students. The one clear indicator that everyone had decided they had to leave in a hurry was the fact that Dray didn't object to Heather moving, and instead just picked her up, ignoring her protests. But over Dray's shoulder she caught her first clear glimpse of Harry's face since she'd woken up, the sulkiness and teenage anger was radiating off of him waves.

The jail break was quiet, out the window, float down, turn left, and there was a little shadowy corner no one inside the castle could see. Then came the hugs, at least two of three for everyone, Ron and Ron looked particularly interested (and glassy-eyed) as the two Hermiones clasped each other and said goodbye, and exchanged book titles or something (as well as whispered tips on how to keep Ron under control that made the native Hermione go as red as her friend's hair). As no one really wanted to hug the uncles as it was just too weird, they opened the portal while everyone was saying goodbye.

Harry meanwhile was separating himself from the others, joining in but not enthusiastically, and suddenly Heather forgot the fact that he'd been through a lot, forgot the fact that she was going to be nice to him, and forgot that she'd just woken up after two days when people were wondering whether she ever would, grabbed Harry by his shoulder and hauled him away from the crowd.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

It wasn't the gentlest question she'd ever asked, but in all fairness she'd had a tough few weeks, she'd just been in the fight of her life, and all she really wanted to be doing was sleeping, in a nice comfy bed, like the one she'd just left. Not breaking out of Hogwarts and hurriedly going back to her own world to escape a bloody politician as well as dealing with teenage angst.

"Why did you throw me out of there? It was my destiny, this is my world and you had no right to do that to me!"

"It had everything to do with me because in case you hadn't noticed I happen to be you, so it's every bit my destiny as it is yours. Also, for some reason, I happen to like you, and I don't think you could cope with being a killer for the rest of your life, even if I wanted to let you be one. I've been there and done that and I can handle it, if not well then at least better than you could."

She was practically hissing she was so angry, and by now they'd attracted everyone's attention, not surprising as they were practically nose to nose and Heather looked about two syllables away from slapping him. She would have to, if Draco hadn't intervened.

"Harry. Don't."

Only Ron and Hermione were confused when Harry did actually back down, even more so when he leaned into the arms Malfoy had wrapped round him and didn't object when the blonde said "I'll explain it later." Instead of fighting the hold the boy relaxed into it, letting go of the anger long enough to feel embarrassed for the scene he'd just made. The other Draco meanwhile was holding Heather in an effort intended more to keep her on her feet than to comfort.

Harry attempted an apology but was cut off after two words.

"Don't worry about it. If it was me I'd react exactly the same way."

Harry nodded and the two of them moved away from their respective Dracos and into a (fairly unstable) goodbye hug. As they said goodbye, and everyone else repeated their farewells, Harry whispered into her ear: "Some of them were muggles, and…"

"Sshh. That's war Harry, innocents always get hurt. It's another reason I threw you out."

They moved away then, and Heather headed back to her friends by the portal. Harry meanwhile, after a moment's hesitation, went back to Draco instead of to his friends, and avoided the looks being sent his way by memorising his shoes.

The uncles went through first, then Blaise, Pansy, Hermione and Ron, they were meant to be followed by Heather and Draco, but the two of them, still holding onto each other, stopped and turned before they went all the way through.

"By the way Draco…"

"…and you Harry…"

"Don't pay any attention to anything those two say."

A nod of Dray's head indicated a puce Ron and a squinting Hermione, before drawing his listeners' attention back to him.

"They're just jealous because if you two are anything like us…you'll make magic together."

With that pulled Heather into a kiss, slanting his mouth over hers before dipping her into an exaggerated pose. As the increasingly embarrassed audience watched the two of them got more and more into it. Heather's hands came up to run through his hair, and Draco was sliding one hand up to rest at the base of her neck. That's the way they fell through the portal, and with a snap it closed shut behind them, sealing the barrier between the two worlds again.

After it had disappeared there was no sound from the four teens, all of whom were uncomfortable in a number of different ways (Ron tried to pull his shirt down like the others had done but the frayed edges were too short, and the only way he could hide the bulge in his jeans was by closing his robes, and crossing his arms like a girl to keep them shut).

Hermione was, naturally, the one who opened her mouth to speak first, but before she could say anything they heard voices calling for them, and one particularly loud and unwelcome one.

"Fudge."

They walked out to meet everyone together; Hermione and Ron overcoming their dislike of Draco by focusing on the way their friend had relaxed as soon as the blonde touched him. Also, there was going to be a lot of work for Harry, and subsequently them, to do, reassuring the world that Voldemort was dead, and rounding up all the surviving Death Eaters (not including the ones from the Roads who'd already been taken to Azkaban), and Malfoy could be quite useful– they could use him as a human shield when anyone went after Death Eaters.

* * *

The End

* * *

Hi. I know it's a bit much, two chapters in one day when there's usually ages between updates but I finished it and I didn't want to risk forgetting all about it and not updating. Hope everyone liked this chapter, the whole story even, and please, please, review. 


End file.
